La Isla Paraíso
by alita210100
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de la nada te topas con una extraña isla que no se encuentra ubicada en ningún mapa y que la única población existente son solo mujeres? ¿Que secretos puede guardar? ¿Por que las mujeres que van a esa isla ya no regresan jamas? Pues eso esta por descubrirse. MIMATO, TAIORA, TAKARI Y KENYAKO.
1. La Isla Misteriosa

_**La Isla Paraíso.**_

**Bueno damas y señoras, he aquí mi primer fic largo (Kitty face -3-), así que las voy a complacer con este fic.**

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciada y desafortunadamente Digimon no me pertenece, no quiero que me lo recuerden mas, es doloroso ( Sad face TT-TT)

**Aclaraciones:** Esta idea paso por mi mente una vez y no pude evitar escribirla en Word y pasarla aquí a Fanfiction.

**Summary: ¿**Que pasaría si de la nada te encuentras con una misteriosa isla, cuya única población son solo mujeres? ¿Que secretos puede guardar? Eso esta por descubrirse muy pronto.

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato (Por supuesto), Taiora (No puede faltar), Takari (Obviamente), Kenyako (Que seriamos sin ellos).

* * *

Capitulo 1: La Isla Misteriosa.

Estaban mas que cansados de ver siempre el mismo panorama, agua, agua y claro mas agua; estaban 5 exploradores, en un barco de expediciones, explorando el extraño suceso que abarca casi todo el globo terráqueo: Una extraña isla que aparece entre una densa y espesa niebla que se traga a los aviones y barcos. Esa extraña isla se encuentra muy alejada del territorio oceánico, y cada vez que alguien volvía con vida, siempre faltaban las mujeres quienes lo acompañaban, de alguna extraña razón, desaparecían.

Muchos de los gobiernos de todo el mundo habían jurado otorgar una inmensa recompensa a quien lograra descubrir el paradero de las mujeres desaparecidas, sin embargo, nadie había sido capaz de lograrlo; hasta ahora.

-Señor, ya falta poco para que arrivemos a la isla- Hablo un moreno de cabello oscuro- Sera mejor que que empiece a alistarse.

-Esta bien, gracias Daisuke- Dijo Taichi Yagami, el líder de la expedición hacia esa misteriosa isla. Taichi Yagami, un conocido Topografo, Geografo y Explorador internacional mente conocido en el mundo por descubrir nuevas tierras, realizar nuevos mapas para la comunidad y sobre todo por descubrir un rastro de ADN de una especie desconocida ya extinta. No solamente era conocido por sus hazañas, sino también por su atractivo físico y por su anterior fama como un reconocido futbolista que ingreso en la Federación de Fútbol Japones, con tan solo 18 años.

Se dirigio hacia el frente del barco, donde se encontró con su colega y mejor amigo de todos los tiempos, Yamato Ishida, igual de reconocido que el, pero un poco mas famoso, famoso Biólogo y Químico Botánico y un verdadero experto en toda clase de flora desconocida; descubrió una planta capaz de curar el SIDA, descubrió una nueva sustancia química para evitar el contagio directo de enfermedades, y un nuevo virus contagioso llamado "Oloxocrotonerosis Tautomeratica III", y al igual que Taichi, condenadamente atractivo y fama anterior por haber sido un famoso integrante de una de las bandas mas famosas de Japón.

-Ya casi llegamos amigo- Dijo Yamato, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del moreno- Solo unos cuantos kilómetros mas.

-Si, es increíble que no hallamos sido arrastrados por la marea, como dicen los mitos de muchos lados.- Suspiro el- Pero espero que esto halla valido la pena.

-Clara que habrá valido la pena Taichi, no seas tan poco perseverante ¿Si?- Hablo el mayor de todos Joe Kido, un reconocido doctor alrededor del mundo, galardonado con tres títulos de doctorado, y tres Premios Nobel a la medicina junto con Yamato por haber descubierto un nuevo virus y su cura y la forma de sanar el SIDA- Ya estamos por llegar.

-Tiene razón, arriba esos ánimos Taichi.- Hablo por primera vez Takeru Takaishi, el hermano menor de Yamato. Famoso Zoologo, reconocido por haber devuelto a la vida al extraño espécimen canadiense: El Dodo, sin mencionar sus innumerables éxitos como novelista de novelas de fantasía, ciencia ficción, romance y drama. Y su descubrimiento junto con Taichi del extraño ADN descubierto.- Ya estamos por llegar ¿Por cierto en donde esta Ken?

-Estoy aquí Takeru- Dijo Ken parado detrás del rubio menor. Ken Ichijouji es un descifrado quien logro descifrar múltiples textos y escritos antiguos en otros idiomas, sin mencionar que es una de las personas mas inteligentes del mundo y capaz de dominar 5 idiomas al mismo tiempo: Alemán, Español; Ruso; Francés e Italiano.- Y Daisuke me dijo que vayamos alistándonos, por que ya vamos a llegar.

-Muy bien, vayamos entonces- Hablo Yamato.

Una vez que llegaron a la isla se deleitaron con lo hermosa que era, aguas cristalinas, arena dorada, palmeras altas y rebosantes, y sin mencionar la fauna y la flora, lo cual emociono a los dos rubios; pero antes de que el barco tocara la arena se sintió un fuerte estruendo en el barco.

-¿¡Que acaba de pasar!?- Bramo Taichi

-Parece que hemos chocado con algo- Explico Joe con calma.

-Bueno amigos, creo que tendrán que partir al centro de la isla desde aquí- Dijo Daisuke- Yo me quedare aquí y armare el campamento base y también aprovechare de reparar el barco para irnos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que te tomara reparar el barco?- Pregunto Ken

-Creo que unos 3 días mínimo, máximo 6 días- Dijo mientras inspeccionaba el barco- Pero no grave, en tres días ya estaremos listos para irnos.

-Esta bien, entonces iremos a explorar la isla- Dijo Takeru- Cualquier cosa, nos puedes llamar.

-Muy bien, suerte en su exploración.

Después de dejar a Daisuke, se infiltraron en la selva de la isla, todos se maravillaron con lo amplia y majestuosa que era, Taichi se impresiono por lo magnifica que se veía, Yamato estaba anonadado con tanta vegetación y flora que abundaba en esta al igual que Joe, al imaginar las propiedades curativas que podrían tener esas plantas, Takeru quedo maravillado por la magnifica y amplia fauna que se presentaba ante el.

-Esta isla es... Maravillosa- Susurro Ken maravillado con la vista que le otorgaba ese extraño y desconocido lugar- No creo que tan maravilloso lugar, pueda ser el causante de la desaparición de tanta mujeres. Es simplemente irreal.

-Concuerdo contigo- Dijo Joe.

Estuvieron caminado un largo rato por la espesa selva, hasta que lograron llegar a un hermoso claro con una hermosa cascada con un arco iris que salia de la cascada, dándole un toque de fantasía. Al llega ahí se separaron para ver mejor el lugar, sin embargo, no contaban con que alguien los estaba observando.

* * *

-Hay que atraparlos de alguna manera- Hablo una mujer de cabellera roja, mientras observaba al moreno de cabello castaño, quien estaba observando tranquilamente las aguas del claro que conectaban con el océano- No podemos permitir invasores en nuestro paraíso.

-No te preocupes Paladina, en cualquier momento van a caer en nuestras trampas- Hablo una mujer con una abundante cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta alta que observaba a cierto rubio mayor admirar la hermosa flora del claro- Es solo cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

-Ninfa tiene razón- Hablo la menor de todas, una castaña de pelo coto quien observaba al rubio menor dibujando un colibrí en su cuaderno- Ademas ¿Cuando nuestras trampas han fallado?

-Tienes razón, nunca han fallado, es solo cuestión de tiempo, solo falta esperar- Dijo mientras se alejaba- Dispercense, los atraparemos mejor si estamos cada quien en un lado del claro, Ninfa tu al Este y Hada tu al Oeste, yo iré al norte.

Las dos féminas asintieron las ordenes de la pelirroja y se fueron en sus respectivas direcciones, mientras que la pelirroja seguía observando a los hombres, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que uno cogiera el anzuelo.

* * *

Todos estaban tan distraídos con el claro, que no notaron siquiera el movimiento entre los arboles, Takeru estaba tan concentrado dibujando un extraño espécimen de Colibrí en su libreta, ya al terminar de dibujarlo se dedico a observar mas de cera el lugar, encontró un extraño camino entre los arboles y dio con una playa con un pequeño muelle, se acerco mas a el y al hacerlo sintió que que pisaba algo.

-¿Que es esto?- se agacho para poder observar mejor el objeto. Parecía un broche para el cabello, tenia una perla justo en el centro y a sus costados habían dos finas lineas de oro que se entrelazaban como las cadenas del ADN, era verdaderamente hermoso, sin embargo, no se preparo para lo que venia. De pronto sintió que algo se amarraba a su tobillo derecho, y en menos de 2 segundos ya estaba colgado de cabeza bajo una palmera.

-¡Yamato! ¡Taichi! ¡Ken! ¡Joe! ¡Auxilio!- Grito exasperado.

Mientras en el claro, los chicos escucharon atentos el grito de Takeru.

-¿Takeru? ¡Takeru! ¿En donde estas?- Exclamo Yamato preocupado por su hermano menor.

-Los gritos vienen de por allá- Dijo Taichi señalando el lugar donde escucho los gritos.

-Vamos- Dijo Yamato quien siguió los gritos de su hermano.

* * *

-Ya va uno, faltan cuatro espero que caigan igual que el- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con sorna ante la graciosa visión del rubio menor tratando de soltarse de la cuerda- Y veo que no van a tardar en caer.

Tras decir eso se escondió un poco mas en los arbustos para evitar ser vista por los otros, su plan estala yendo a la perfección, dentro de poco tendría a sus prisioneros.

* * *

Los demás llegaron hacia donde Takeru y muchos tuvieron que aguantarse de la risa ante lo que estaban viendo.

-Enano ¿Que demonios te paso?- Dijo Yamato enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de manera graciosa ante la situación de su hermano.

-Pues ¿Que crees que me halla pasado?- Dijo con cara de pocos amigos al ver las expresiones en los rostros de sus compañeros.

-Pues creo que caíste en la típica trampa de estar colgado de un árbol- Hablo Joe con su tono serio, pero sin ocultar un deje de ironía y diversión.

-Ya veo- Dijo Takeru con ironía.

Taichi no lo aguanto mas y fue el primero en explotar de la risa.

-¡No puedo creerlo Takeru cayo en la trampa mas vieja del libro!- Siguió riéndose aun mas fuerte- ¡Te ves tan estúpido colgado de cabeza!

Siguió riéndose como hiena hasta que sintió algo en su tobillo izquierdo, de repente se encontraba colgado del mismo árbol que Takeru, en ese instante sus risas cesaron, y los demás comenzaron a reírse de el, incluso Takeru.

-¿Quien es el estúpido ahora? ¿Eh?- Hablo Takeru mientras se reía a boca suelta de el, los demás no tardaron en seguirlo, y en menos de 10 segundos estaban todos colgados de cabeza en distintos arboles, ahora fue e turno de reír a Taichi.

-¡No puedo creerlo, ahora todos somos estúpidos por haber caído en la trampa mas vieja del libro!- Dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que quería caer de su cara- Ahora lo que falta es que el grande, peludo y feo residente de esta isla venga a comernos, ¡Fabuloso!

De repente escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos, los chicos estaban temblando de pánico, y si el habitante de esta isla era como dijo Tai grande, peludo y feo, sin embargo, se tragaron sus palabras al ver la silueta de una mujer, no era grande, era del tamaño de una mujer de por lo menos 25 años, no era peluda, al contrario lo menos que tenia era pelo en el cuerpo, y no era fea, era hermosa y atractiva, estaba vestida con trapos de color naranja, traía un top naranja claro con bordes dorados en el tope, que resaltaba su busto y dejaba descubierto su abdomen de piel tostada, debajo de este traía un decorado de plumas rojas con forma de semi-circulo, una falda del mismo color del top partida a ambos lados de la cadera dejando descubierta parte de sus piernas, debajo de la falda traia una pantie negra y unas tiras de oro en sus dos muslos no tenia zapatos, del tobillo hasta la rodilla tenia unas vendas de color dorado, traía cuatro brazaletes del mismo material dorado, dos eran largas en sus muñecas y dos cortas a la altura de sus hombros, su cara era cubierta por una capa que al dejar descubierta su cara dejo sorprendido al moreno, tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono ambarino, su piel era ciena tostada y traía un elegante tocado de plumas en su cabello, Taichi al verla quedo anonadado con una belleza tan excepcional no solo por su cara, sino por su magnifico cuerpo, sus esbeltas pierna, su abdomen plano y formado, su busto bien proporcionado y su bello rostro. Tan bella era que estaba apunto de ahogarse con su propia saliva (Nota de la Autora: Busquen en Internet Paladina Amazoness y sabrán de donde saque la vestimenta de Sora)

-Al fin han caído en mi trampa- Dijo la mujer con sorna- No puedo creer lo bobos que han sido al caer en la trampa mas vieja del libro.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron todos a unisono.

-Ves, te lo dije Paladina, nuestras trampas jamas fallan- Hablo una joven de pelo marrón que le llegaba 5 dedos debajo de los hombros y este era decorado por el broche de perla que encontró Takeru- Te dije que no fallaría y menos con sujetos tan ignorantes.

-¡Oye!- Reclamo el moreno.

-Silencio- Dijo la pelirroja apuntándolo con su espada al cuello- O si no quieres perder la cabeza.

Takeru observo expectante a la castaña, parecía tener su misma edad y era igual de hermosa que la pelirroja, pero un poco mas baja y joven y con un físico igual de excepcional, estaba vestida con un grueso chaleco gris con los bordes rojos manga larga que dejaba descubierto su busto cubierto por una gruesa venda marrón, traía bajo las mangas de su chaleco tenia unas largas vendas que llegaban hasta el codo, usaba una falda tipo pareo que dejaba descubierto muslo derecho con un cinturón con detalles, tenia al igual que la pelirroja vendas en las piernas pero esta iban desde el tobillo hasta media pantorrilla, estaba armada con un carcaj de flechas y su arco en espalda. Ahora era el turno de Takeru de sonrojarse junto con Taichi, los demás estaban igual, pero era por la sangre acumulada en su cabeza. (Nota de la Autora: Busquen en Internet Arquera Amazoness y verán de donde saque el atuendo de Hikari)

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con ellos Paladina?- Pregunto la castaña- ¿Como los vamos a llevar con nuestra líder?

-¿Su... Líder?- Pregunto Ken intrigado.

-Silencio- Sentencio la pelirroja- No podemos bajarlos, por que si lo hacemos podrían escapar, y no podemos llevarlos a la fuerza, por que prácticamente son hombres y son lastimosamente mas fuertes que nosotras, así que la mejor opción disponible es dormirlos.

-Me parece una gran idea- Aprobó la castaña.

-¡Ninfa, ven aquí!- Llamo la pelirroja.

De repente de unos arbustos salio otra figura femenina, era un poco mas baja que la pelirroja y un poca mas alta que la castaña, se notaba que rea la única tranquila con respecto a los invasores. Ya al legar adonde la esperaban sus compañeras todos quedaron con su ojos fuera de órbita al verla en especial Yamato; era simplemente bellisima, su piel era blanca y nívea como la nieve, su cabello era de un bello color castaño claro cobrizo sujetado en una coleta de caballo alta decorada con un tocado hecho de rosas y plumas, sus ojos eran preciosos, de un precioso color caramelo que denotaban dulzura, y sin mencionar su cuerpo, su busto bien proporcionado era cubierto por un top negro que dejaba mostrar su abdomen y vientre bien formados, traía una falda de múltiples colores que se mostraba corta en frente y larga por detrás partida en ambos lados sujetada por un cinturón hecho de cuentas y colmillos y un broche de oro de su lado izquierdo con unas plumas que caían de este, llevaba su muslo derecho vendado y sus tobillos eran decorados con dos tobilleras hechas de flores silvestres, llevaba múltiples joyas, en sus muñecas usaba 2 largos brazaletes negros, debajo de su top había un semi-circulo hecho de plumas y en sus antebrazos llevaba dos brazaletes de oro, en su cuello había un grueso collar hecho de oro que sujetaba su capa que estaba decorada con plumas en el cuello, en su mano derecha traía lo que parecía un báculo, acabado en el tope con unas cuantas plumas y colmillos de un tamaño descomunal. (Nota de la Autora: Busquen en Internet Sabia Amazoness y sabrán de donde saque el atuendo de Mimi).

-Si Paladina- Hablo la oji-miel serena y calmada.

-¿Crees que puedas dormirlos- Dijo la pelirroja señalándolos.

-Tu sabes que si puedo hacerlo- Dijo ella sonriendo amenamente, haciendo que se le subiera mas la sangre a Yamato.

De repente saco de una pequeña bolsa de su cinturón, una pequeña cantidad de un extraño polvo de color amarillo que brillaba como el oro y se dirigió hacia los jóvenes.

-Necesito que todos me miren fijamente a la cara, Paladina, Hada ¿Me harían el favor?- Y sin esperar respuesta las dos mujeres habían movido los cuerpos de los hombres quedando todos en frente del rostro de la oji-miel, el rostro de Yamato estaba mas próximo al de ella y así pudo ver mejor sus dulces y delicadas facciones de ángel- Excelente, esto no dolerá nada, solo cuando despierten.

Tras decir eso soplo el polvo que había en su mano, causando que Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Joe y Ken cayeran en un sueño profundo, del que no sabían si despertarían en este mundo.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**¡OMG! ¡OH MY GOD! El primer capitulo de mi primer fic largo *Gritos de loca por toda la casa* **

**Quiero que sepan que probablemente me tarde un poco en actualizar por que como dije antes no es nada facil estar en 4to año y menos con 15 años *Cara afligida***

**Les dare un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene mas adelante:**

**Taichi y los demás se han encontrado con un extraño grupo de mujeres condenadamente atractivas, quienes los han capturado en el bosque de la isla y los han dormido con un extraño somnífero; al despertar se encuentran con la líder de esas mujeres extrañas ¿Quien sera? **

**Bueno las dejo entonces, no se si me ha salido bien, aunque se que sus reviews me darán la respuesta :D**

**Alita se despide.**

**Besos ;3**


	2. La Tribu de Las Amazonias

_**La Isla Paraíso.**_

**Bueno gente bonita, aquí el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero y les guste ;D**

**Disclaimer: **Hay que afrontarlo, Digimon no me pertenece desgraciadamente es propiedad del idiota de Akiyoshi Hongo (Ojala y no lea esto).

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato , Taiora , Takari , Kenyako.

* * *

Capitulo 2: La tribu de Las Amazonias.

Acababan de despertar y el panorama que veían los sorprendió por completo, estaban atados unos con otros, medio adormilados y para complemento estaban rodeados de mujeres quienes los veían con una expresión de amenaza y los apuntaban con sus finas lanzas de plata pura, Taichi quien fue el primero en despertar fue el primero en gritar.

-¿¡Que demonios esta pasando aquí!?- Exclamo el moreno molesto.

-¡Silencio!- Exclamo una mujer quien lo apuntaba con su lanza en el cuello- No hables o de lo contrario quedaras degollado para el final del día.

Al escuchar ese tono amenazante se quedo mudo, luego sintió como alguien a su lado se movía, era Yamato que estaba despertando.

-¿Yamato? ¿Estas bien?- Dijo el moreno preocupado a su compañero.

-Si lo estoy, ¿Que nos paso?- Dijo confundido al notar su estado-¿Y por que estamos atados?

-¡Silencio forastero!- Exclamo la misma mujer- No tienen permitido hablar hasta que todos ustedes hayan despertado.

Así fue el tiempo hasta que todos estuvieron despiertos, de repente los demás se sintieron pésimos y adoloridos.

-¡Ahh!- Se quejo el peli-azul- Pero que dolor de cabeza.

-¿Mas o menos por que estamos así?- Pregunto el menor Takaishi- Parece que hubiéramos despertado con una resaca.

Ahí fue entonces el momento en el que Ken recordó algo "_Esto no dolerá, solo cuando despierten" _, es por ese extraño somnífero que estaban así.

-Chicos, ya se por que estamos así- Dijo Ken en voz baja para no ser reprendidos otra vez por la misma mujer.

-¿Por que?- Dijeron todos al unisono.

-El polvo extraño que nos dio esa extraña mujer- Dijo el recordando.

-Ya veo- Dijo el mayor analizando la situación- Al parecer ese polvo era una especie de somnífero que nos durmió por un tiempo determinado y al parecer que uno de sus efectos secundarios seria dolor de cabeza o la famosa resaca.

-¡Silencio!- Les reprendió otra vez la misma mujer- Ahora que todos están despiertos, nuestra reina puede verlos.

-Si- Respondió otra mujer a su lado- Con ustedes su Alteza Real, Nuestra Gran Líder y Sabia Reina, Nuestra Monarca, La Reina Yumiko.

De repente observaron a una hermosa peli-negra, su cabello llegaba mas abajo de su espalda y tenia dos crinejas a ambos lados de su cuello, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido estilo toga antigua sin mangas blanco que era ajustado en su torso y caía libremente, traía consigo misma una larga capa de color beige que estaba sujeta a su cuello con hermosas joyas de oro puro al igual que su finos brazaletes y su majestuosa tiara que reposa en su cabeza como un hermoso halo, su rostro no era complejo, era simplemente fino y bello, como las facciones de una diosa griega, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, mas profundo que los ojos de los oji-azules presentes y enigmáticos.

-¿Así que estos son los forasteros? ¿No?- Pregunto con parsimonia la reina- Pensé que serian mas amenazadores, pero creo que mis fuentes se equivocaron.

-¿Forasteros?- Pregunto Takeru.

-Si, pero parece que mis fuentes se equivocaron- Explico ella- En fin, creo que sera necesario una presentación, como ya lo saben, yo soy la reina de esta hermosa tribu, mi nombre es Yumiko y soy la reina de las Amazonias.

-¿A-Amazonias?- Dijeron todos.

-Si, así es, soy la reina de las Amazonias- Respondió ella simple y tranquila.

Ellos por su parte estaban mas que sorprendidos, ¿Amazonias? ¿Esas Amazonias? No podían creerlo, al verse rodeados por tantas mujeres el pánico los invadió que empezaron a decir solamente incoherencias, la reina escuchaba entre su incoherencias y empezaba a hartarse, hasta que hablo.

-¡Silencio!- Alzo un poco la voz haciendo que los únicos hombres presentes ahí se callaran al instante, esa mujer podía verse dócil, pero también amenazante- Al ver su desesperación y curiosidad, les voy a proponer algo, yo les voy a responder todas su preguntas a cambio de que ustedes respondan las mías ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Ellos pensaron en su propuesta un tiempo al final vio como ellos asentía en señal de aprobación.

-Excelente, yo primero, ¿Quiero saber sus nombres y a que se dedican?

-Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, soy un topografo, geografo y explorador, me dedico a explorar tierras desconocidas y descubrir cosas nuevas para la comunidad- Respondió el moreno.

-Yo soy Yamato Ishida, soy un biólogo químico y botánico, me especializo en plantas e todo tipo y vegetación con el fin de cuidarlas y preservarlas.

-Yo soy Joe Kido, yo soy un doctor, yo curo a las personas que están enfermas y que tienen alguna discapacidad en el cuerpo.

-Yo soy Ken Ichijouji y soy un descifrador.

-¿Un descifrador?- Pregunto la reina algo intrigada con su respuesta.

-Si, alteza- Respondió el- Un descifrador es alguien que se encarga de descifrar los grandes misterios del mundo, algo así como Taichi, pero en vez de explorar zonas, yo exploro lo que serian libro, documentos y escritos antiguos.

-Ya veo- Respondió la reina- ¿Y tu? ¿Quien eres?- Dijo la reina refiriéndose a Takeru.

-Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, soy un zoologo, me especializo en lo que seria fauna desconocida, al igual que mi hermano tratar de cuidarla y preservarla.

-Muy bien, ahora que se, quienes son ustedes, es su turno de preguntarme lo que quieran- Hablo la reina.

Los jóvenes estuvieron, otra vez en un breve silencio, hasta que por fin Joe decidió hablar.

-Bien ¿Por que esta isla no esta ubicada en ningún mapa o radar?- Pregunto el mayor de todos.

-Esa pregunta, tiene una sencilla respuesta...- Dijo la reina serena ante todos- Nuestra isla, esta ubicada prácticamente en la nada, y eso nos favorece y de seguro se preguntan ¿Por que? Verán estamos alejadas de la sociedad por que así es mejor nuestra convivencia. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas malas, que empezamos a tomar desconfianza de las personas del mundo exterior, es por eso que no estamos ubicadas en ningún mapa y la razón por la cual ningún radar nos encuentra es por el campo de niebla que crean nuestras hermanas las sirenas, la niebla que ellas crean es capas de confundir hasta el mas avanzado radar de toda la tierra.

Joe y los demás estaban anonadados de que un ser que se notaba primitivo, pudiera saber sobre algo tan moderno, sin duda eso los dejo en un estado catatónico temporal.

-Muy bien, ya respondí a su pregunta, ahora ustedes responderán la mía- Dijo la reina despertandolos de su estado- ¿Como es posible que ustedes hayan logrado cruzar nuestro banco de niebla sin haber salido heridos?

-La verdad no lo sabemos su alteza- Respondió Yamato- Lo único que vimos en el mar de la isla fue el campo de niebla que usted menciono, aunque nuestro medio de transporte fue lo único que sufrió ¿Me pregunto como estará Daisuke y el barco?

Mientras Tanto...

* * *

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldición!- Gritaba un moreno cansado de la situación- ¡No puedo armar esta maldita carpa! ¡Maldición!

Llevaba mas de dos horas y media (2:30) tratando de armar una simple carpa y cada vez que lograba la carpa se le venia abajo.

-De seguro que esta defectuosa- Dijo mientras revisaba la carpa por quinta vez consecutiva- ¿Me pregunto como estarán los demás?

De repente a sus espaldas se escucho un estruendo, proveniente de nada mas y nada menos que el barco que "El" había reparado hace minutos.

-¡Ahh! ¿¡Por que esto siempre me pasa a mi!?

Y volvemos a la misma rutina...

Mientras tanto...

* * *

-Bien ya respondí una de sus preguntas- Dijo la reina- Ahora es su turno.

Todos estaban en un profundo silencio, hasta que cierto moreno inperntinente rompió el ambiente.

-Yo quiero preguntar algo su alteza- Dijo Tai algo harto de su situación- ¿¡Como demonios llegamos hasta aquí!?

La reina por su parte no le reprendió por su falta de respeto, al contrario empezó a reírse, dejando sorprendido a mas de uno en el palacio. Su reina casi nunca acostumbra reírse de esa manera y mucho menos en frente de desconocidos, después de un rato de haber reído, les dirigió la palabra.

-Esa es otra pregunta con otra sencilla respuesta- Hablo ella aun riéndose- Yoleida, por favor llama a sus secuestradoras.

-Si su alteza- Detrás del trono de la reina salio una joven de cabellos lilas, algo muy poco peculiar en una isla, su cabello estaba trenzado en una trenza ubicada del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, estaba vestida con una toga color crema con el cuello en "V" con unos pequeños broches en ambas tiras de la toga, combinando con la toga, llevaba sandalias de color marrón estilo medieval y traía joyería hecha de solamente oro y unos anteojos con el marco hecho de fina plata, Ken fue ahora el sonrojado, era linda muy linda y sin mencionar el pequeño rubor que adorno sus mejillas en cuanto ella lo volteo a ver, se veía adorable- Las mandare a llamar ahora mismo.

La peli-morada sonó una especie de campana que resonó en toda la habitación y al cabo de unos segundos se abrieron las grandes puertas del salón del trono dejando mostrar a las mismas figuras femeninas que los habían capturado, causando en ellos otra vez un inmenso sonrojo cuando las vieron entrar y posarse justo detrás de ellos.

-Si su alteza- Dijeron las tres al unisono.

-Caballeros, aquí están sus "Secuestradoras"- Dijo ella con gracia dirigiéndose hacia ellos- Permitanme presentárselas. Ella es Soraida, mi Paladina, mi mas fuerte guerrera y luchadora, líder de mis fuerzas armadas y de defensa.

-Para servirle su alteza- Dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia.

-Ella es Hikariel, mi dulce Hada, la única en toda la isla capaz de comunicarse con otras especies, y con eso me refiero a los animales.

-Es un placer su alteza- Dijo la menor inclinándose levemente ante la peli-negra.

-Y por ultimo mi bella Ninfa, Mimi, mi guru de las plantas y la única que conoce toda clase de flora y vegetación en esta isla.

Ella por su parte no respondió, hizo un elegante gesto con su cabeza y rió- Es un gusto majestad.

-Ella fueron quienes los secuestraron y los trajeron ante mi- Dijo ella con simpleza.

-¿Pero como nos trajeron hasta aquí?- Pregunto Takeru

-De hecho fue un suceso muy cómico- Dijo Mimi sonriendo de forma divertida, haciendo que Yamato quedara maravillado con su sonrisa- De hecho no dejaban de hablar dormidos.

_**Flashback.**_

_Estaban tres mujeres en frente de un grupo de hombres colgados bajo boca abajo mirando orgullosas su situación._

_-Muy bien hecho Ninfa- Felicito la pelirroja orgullosa- Ahora hay que llevarlos con la reina._

_-Si Paladina- Vio como la pelirroja, con un ágil movimiento de su espada cortaba la soga de la cual estaban colgados los hombres, al ver como estos soltaban quejas aun estando inconscientes, en eso Ninfa recordó algo- Umm...¿Paladina?_

_-¿Si Ninfa?_

_-Hay algo que no te he dicho acerca del somnífero._

_-¿Y eso es?_

_-Que mientras pase el tiempo, es posible que ellos empiecen a hablar de manera inconsciente._

_-¿Y eso que significa?_

_-Que pueden hablar dormidos- Hablo la menor interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos mayores, observando como los forasteros empezaban a balbucear cosas sin sentido alguno._

_-No, mama, no quiero ir a la escuela...-Balbuceaba el moreno._

_-¿Escuela? ¿Que es eso?- Pregunto la menor incrédula._

_-No tengo idea- Comento la castaña mayor, en ese instante se oyeron otros balbuceos._

_-Si... mami, me portare bien, solo si me das mi juguete- Balbuceo ahora el rubio menor._

_-A la víbora, víbora de la mar...-Balbuceaba Joe, mientras se picaba la nariz._

_Las dos féminas al verlo mostraron una mueca de asco total, a excepción de la castaña, quien se hecho a reír a boca suelta. ¿Y dice ser el mas maduro de la situación?_

_-¡No... Puedo... Creerlo!- Se reía la castaña con gracia- Y dice ser el mayor y que me dicen de aquel._

_Dijo señalando a Ichijouji, quien estaba en silencio...¿!Lamiéndose el dedo!? _(Nota de la Autora: WTF? Mi imaginación no tiene limites)_ y balbuceando al igual que los demás, estupideces. _

_-¿Mami? ¿Me haces piojito para que me duerma?- Decía mientras se chupaba el dedo._

_-¿Piojito?- Dijo la pelirroja._

_-Que divertido...-Pero antes de continuar su frase, un sonido extraño se empezó a escuchar, todas empezaron a buscar de donde provenía el ruido, y se sorprendieron al descubrir quien era... Yamato Ishida... estaba... ¿roncando? Si, así es, estaba roncando a boca suelta como cerdo, las jóvenes al verlo no pudieron evitar unirse a la castaña en su burla. Estuvieron un larga tiempo burlándose de ellos, hasta que la pelirroja recobro la postura._

_-Bueno ¿Y como se supone que los vamos a llevar con la reina?- Pregunto la pelirroja._

_-No tengo la menor idea- Dijo la castaña mayor encojiendose de hombros._

_-Tengo una idea- Dijo la menor- Podemos transportarlos con la ayuda de nuestras bestias guardianas._

_-Me parece bien- Acepto la castaña- ¿Que te parece Paladina? ¿Los llamamos?_

_-Si, me parece bien- Aprovo ella._

**_End Flashback._**

Al escuchar el relato de las tres mujeres, se sonrojaron a mas no poder, no por el hecho de estar rodeados por las mujeres as atractivas del mundo, sino por lo estúpidos que se vieron al sentirse adormilados por culpa del somnífero, vieron como las demás amazonias se burlaban de ellos sin pena alguna. Hasta que su reina las detuvo con un elegante gesto de su mano.

-Suficiente- Hablo con voz seria la reina, callando a todas las presentes- Ahora lo siguiente que hay pensar es que haremos con ellos.

-¿Con nosotros?- Hablo Takeru.

-Si con ustedes, según nuestras tradiciones, los forasteros que lleguen a invadir nuestra isla, deberán sufrir las torturas de nuestra tribu.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamaron todos con pánico.

-Majestad- Hablo Soraida- Sugiero que los degollemos y abandonemos su cuerpos en el mar y conservemos sus cabezas como trofeos y advertencia para otros extranjeros.

Al escucha esa propuesta todos palidecieron por completo e incluso sintieron un escalofrió aglomerarse en su garganta.

-Yo opino que deberíamos arrancarles las extremidades y dárselas de comer a todos los animales que habitan en nuestra isla, alteza- Hablo Hikariel causando mas pánico en los jóvenes.

-Deberíamos ser un poco mas drásticas ¿No creen?- Hablo Mimi esta vez- Por que no simplemente los dejamos abandonados en la gran espesura de nuestros valles...

Al escuchar eso se sintieron un poco mas aliviados, al parecer ella no era tan suicida como las demás.

\- Y dejamos que el sol los malgaste para luego hacer de sus cadáveres desgastados un buen fertilizante para la isla, ya lo he comprobado hace años- Concluyo simple con una sonrisa en su rostro, enviándoles mas miedo de lo que ya tenían, corrigiendo, es posible que Mimi sea mas suicida que las otras dos.

-O podemos someterlos al Snus-Nush- Hablo una de las amazonias ubicadas del lado derecho de la reina. Al nombrar esa tortura se escucharon los gritos de aceptación de todas las amazonias, de acuerdo con la tortura.

-¿Que es el Snus-Nush?- Pregunto Tai incrédulo.

-Pues... Eso es...- Hablo Ken algo sonrojado por lo que iba a decir, se acerco a la oreja de Tai y le empezó a susurrar lo que significaba, al terminar noto la cara roja del moreno ante tal explicación.

-¡Pero que salvajes!- Exclamo el rojo- ¿Y no se cansan de eso?- Al preguntar eso noto como Ken negaba con la cabeza.

-Son una población entera Tai- Dijo el con pesar- Dudo mucho que se cansen si van de una en una.

Todos observaban como todas las mujeres empezaban a gritar a coro que les sometieran al Snus-Nush, viendo por delante su posible perdida de la pelvis.

¿Que pasara con ellos, perderán la cabeza acaso, serán despojados de sus extremidades para alimentar a las bestias de esa extraña isla, serán convertidos en abono puro o serán sometidos al "Snus-Nush"?

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**¡Ahhh! Al fin lo termine, quisiera disculparme otra vez por mi retraso, pero ya deben saber mi motivo de todos los días. ¿Verdad? Y adivinen quien quedo en la lista de los 5 mejores promedios del salón. Así es. ¡Yo! *_ cara de emocionada*.**

**Para los que no sepan que es Snus-Nush. Es una vieja tortura antigua, muy utilizada en las tribus de las amazonias conocida también como a tortura de la pelvis, consiste en que toda la población femenina de una tribu se acostaba con el hombre o los hombres repetidas veces, en otras palabras *Cara totalmente sonrojada* Tenían sexo desenfrenado *Hay que horror es la primera vez que escribo eso _* con el hombre u hombres hasta que estos no pudiera mas, cuando los notaban ya "Desgastados" estas los castraban y lo mataban enseguida, quitandoles la piel y conservando sus esqueletos. La piel las usaban para hacer mayormente sus vestimentas, alfombras, sabanas o fundas para sus almohadas. También al cabo de esa múltiples intimaciones, estas quedaban embarazadas y así lograban multiplicar su población, si el bebe resultaba ser niña, estas la conservaban, pero si resultaba ser niño, estas cuidaban de el hasta los dos años, para luego abandonarlos, otras veces los mataban.**

**Bueno aquí concluyo otro capitulo, espero y les halla gustado, y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews.**

**Alita se despide.**

**Besos ;3**


	3. Una Semana Unica (Parte 1)

**Bueno gente bonita, aquí el tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero y les guste ;D**

**Disclaimer: ya todos sabemos lo que dice aquí.**

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato , Taiora , Takari , Kenyako.

**Sugerencias: **Cuando vean algo dentro de comillas ("), significa que habrá una explicación y descripción al final del capitulo. ;3

* * *

Capitulo 3: Una Semana Única. (Parte 1)

Estaban aterrados, habían escuchado las posibles torturas a los que serian sometidos y pensando cual seria menos inofensiva ¡Pero ninguna lo era! Primero estaba el Degollamiento, perder la cabeza y usarlas como advertencia a futuros invasores ¡No! Segundo estaba el Descuartizamiento, arrancarles las extremidades y dárselas de comer a las bestias que habitan la isla ¡Menos! Tercero estaba el Magullamiento, los dejaban morirse bajo el sol y luego destruían sus cuerpos de alguna forma hasta convertirlos en abono puro ¡Olvidenlo! Y por ultimo el famosisimo "Snus-Nush" no estaba tan mal después de todo, ¡Claro! solo si eres un sado-masoquista sucio y quieres perder toda tu masculinidad y virilidad con una tribu entera ¡Nunca en la Vida! Así se encontraban los pensamientos de los jóvenes, mientras escuchaban los gritos de aprobación de las demás Amazonias aceptando esa tortura, de repente se escucho una fuerte voz.

-¡Silencio!- Sentencio la reina con voz severa que hizo retumbar todo el lugar, y en ese mismo instante los gritos y toda clase de ruidos cesaron- No les aplicaremos ninguna tortura- Al decir eso se pudieron escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa de las demás Amazonias- No veo ningún motivo por el cual debamos torturarlos ¿O si?

-Pero su alteza...- Hablo una de sus guardias.

-He dicho silencio Rumiko- Dijo con voz aun mas severa, haciendo a su guardia callar- Fui muy clara con lo que dije, nada de Degollamiento, nada de Descuartizamiento, nada de Magullamiento y mucho menos les aplicaremos el "Snus-Nush", sabes muy bien los acontecimientos que hemos pasado a causa de eso y lo sabes. Sabes muy bien que por culpa de nuestras torturas innecesarias a viajeros desconocidos, hemos perdido a muchas de nuestras hermanas y pobladoras y también muchas han perdido a sus Bestias Sagradas por culpa de eso- Al mencionar eso se vieron varios rostros afligidos y desanimados- Incluso la tuya, ademas estos forasteros no vienen armados.

Al decir eso se escucho una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todas, incluso del trió que los había capturado.

-En eso su alteza tiene mucha razón- Hablo una rubia un poco mayor que Hikariel- Estos hombres no vienen armados.

-¿Querrías explicarnos Kiira?- Hablo la reina.

-Con gusto mi reina, como decía, estos hombres no vienen armados, al contrario decían la verdad al decir que venían solo con fines educativos- Dijo mientras revisaba la mochila de Ken- Mire, tiene las misma cosas que Yoleida en su biblioteca- Dijo mientras mostraba libros y pergaminos, luego de eso se puso a revisar la mochila de Yamato- Y también las mismas cosas que Mimi en su laboratorio- Dijo mientras mostraba objetos de laboratorio biológico a la reina- En otras palabras son inofensivos, en múltiples razones.

-Ya veo- Dijo la reina, luego se quedo un instante en silencio, hasta que hablo mostrando una sonrisa en su fino rostro- Soraida- La aludida asintió dando un paso al frente- Liberalos ahora.

Ella no respondió, sabia que por la mirada seria que le ofrecía la reina, no seria muy sabio refutar en contra; así que con un ágil movimiento de su espada corto las cuerdas que los sostenían, dejándolos libres al instante. La reina se acerco lentamente hacia Tai y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios, este la tomo algo confundido y se levanto aun confundido.

-Entonces... Están aquí solo para conocer la isla ¿Verdad?- Pregunto ella.

-Si...- Respondió el moreno aun confundido.

-Entonces les concederé ese medio, tienen todo el derecho y todo mi permiso para explorarla- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todos los presentes mostraron una expresión de asombro, los hombres se mostraron alegres y las mujeres del lugar no soltaron nada por temor al mal carácter de su reina, pero si mostraron una expresión de desagrado y desconformidad.

-¿En serio?- Dijo sorprendido y aliviado de que no los someterían a sus torturas.

-Si, así es- Dijo ella aun sonriente- Tu quieres explorar la isla, conocer sus rincones y crear el primer mapa topográfico de ella ¿Verdad?

El moreno asintió.

-En ese caso, Soraida- La aludida dio un paso al frente- Quiero que lo guíes por nuestra isla y le muestres todos los rincones de esta, desde la mas alta de nuestras montañas hasta el valle mas bajo.

La pelirroja no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Excelente. Tu- Dijo señalando a Takeru- Quieres conocer sobre la fauna de esta isla ¿Cierto?

-Eh... Si- Respondió a dudas el rubio menor.

-Hikariel, enséñale todas las bestias maravillosas que habitan con nosotras en nuestra isla, ya sean aves, mamíferos, anfibios, acuáticos e insectos.

-Si mi reina- Dijo Hikariel- Con mucho gusto.

-Maravilloso y ten cuidado con las Satiresas ¿Si?. Tu- Ahora dirigiéndose a Yamato- Tu buscas conocer la flora extravagante de la isla ¿No?

-Si así es- Respondió algo seco.

-Mimi te llevara a conocerla, quiero que lo asombres con nuestra distinguida y extravagante flora, maravillalo con nuestra vegetación de especie única.

-Si su alteza- Dijo Mimi haciendo una reverencia mirando a Yamato.

-Y por ultimo, ustedes dos- Dijo dirigiéndome a Joe y a Ken- ¿Verdad?

-Si así es- Respondió Ken.

-Tu quieres saber acerca de nuestra cultura y conocer mas a fondo sobre ella ¿Cierto?- Dijo refiriéndose a Ken.

-Claro- Aseguro el.

-Yoleida, linda acércate- Dijo la reina haciéndole un gesto a la peli-lila, quien se acerco.

-Si mi reina- Respondió ella.

-Quiero que lleves al descifrador a nuestra gran biblioteca y háblale sobre nosotras- Aseguro la reina

-Si alteza- Dijo algo sonrojada por la mirada del descifrador.

-Y aprovecha y llévate contigo al medico, para que conozca nuestras técnicas curativas antiguas.

-Esta bien- Respondió ella.

-¿Cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse aquí?- Pregunto la reina curiosa

-Creo que una semana, pues nuestro barco se averió- Respondió Takeru.

-Entonces pueden explorar toda la isla ¿Si gustan?

Ante lo que dijo la reina los jóvenes vieron una oportunidad de oro para conocer ese extraño lugar a lo que llaman "Paraíso"

-Esta bien- Respondió por todos el moreno.

-Entonces pueden irse- Permitió la reina

-Gracias mi reina- Dijeron todas al unisono dirigiéndose a la salida con sus respectivos acompañantes.

-¡Oh! Y casi se me olvida- Dijo la reina- Son libres de causar cualquier daño en especifico, si ellos se muestran salvajes con ustedes.

Cuando dijo eso las reacciones fueron múltiples entre los jóvenes, a los hombres les recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, en cambio a ellas, se lees iluminaron el rostro al verse permitidas ejecutar algunas de sus torturas.

-De acuerdo, su alteza- Respondió la pelirroja haciendo una leve reverencia y salio del salón real, junto con los demás.

* * *

Ya fuera del palacio, cada quien se decidió ir por su propio camino, los únicos que permanecieron dentro del palacio fueron Yoleida, Ken y Joe, Sora se fue con Taichi hacia las montañas, si el quería conocer la isla, el mejor angulo posible del cual la vería seria desde la altura.(Nota de la Autora: ¡ATENCIÓN! Aquí empieza el Taiora XD)

-¿A donde me llevas?- Pregunto el moreno confundido siendo jalado por la pelirroja.

-Dijiste que quieres ver la isla ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Soraida.

-Si... ¿Y?

-Que mejor forma de ver la isla, que desde el cielo.

-Bien ¿Y como demonios se supone que me llevaras a ver la isla desde las alturas?- Pregunto incrédulo el moreno.

-Así.- Soraida silbo de una forma peculiar llevando sus dedos pulgar e indice a la boca y de la nada salio un bello león de color anaranjado como las hojas de otoño con una bella melena roja como el fuego y traía un extraño tocado de oro que lo hacia resaltar de maravilla. Cuando Taichi lo vio, se quedo petrificado. (Nota de la Autora; Busque León Botánico y sabrán de donde salio Flamberge ;3)

-¿Q-Que hace ese león aquí?- Tartamudeo aterrorizado

-No te dirijas a el de esa forma- Reprendió la pelirroja acariciando la cabeza del animal- Flamberge, puede ser muy sensible de vez en cuando.

-¿Flamberge?

-Si, Flamberge es mi bestia sagrada y mi compañero de lucha. El a estado conmigo desde que era una cría y mira lo fuerte y poderoso que se ve, ademas, el fue el que te arrastro hasta el palacio de la reina.- Relato Soraida.

-Wow!, si Takeru lo ve se va maravillar- Dijo el moreno sorprendido

-Pues claro, ¿Quien no se maravillaría de ver a tan bella criatura?

-No lo se- Dijo el admirando al león, su melena era roja, como los cabellos de Soraida y su piel era casi anaranjada, como finas hojas de otoño y el tocado de oro que traía lo hacia ver magnifico- Pero debo admitir que es precioso- Dijo acariciando la cabeza del felino, Soraida al verlo se sorprendió, su Flamberge jamas se había llevado tan bien con un desconocido, al mirar esa escena despertó en la pelirroja una extraña ternura, que se olvido de ella al instante.

-Bueno Flamberge ¿Has visto por casualidad a "Airo"?- Pregunto la pelirroja, a lo que el felino asintió con la cabeza- Genial ¿En donde?

El felino se alejo del moreno y camino hacia un camino que guiaba hacia unas montañas señalando con unas de sus patas en donde se encontraba la criatura.

-¿Cerca del Valle de las Arpías?- Pregunto a lo que el león volvió asentir con la cabeza- Magnifico guíame hacia ella por favor.

Flamberge camino hacia el valle seguido de la pelirroja y un moreno muy confundido.

-Oye ¿Quien es Airo?- Pregunto el confundido

-Digamos que ella es un buena amiga mía y compañera como Flamberge- Hablo ella

-Esta bien y ¿A que te referías con Valle de las Arpías?

-Me refería a eso- Dijo Soraida señalando hacia adelante.

Taichi siguió su dedo y se encontró con algo deslumbrante; eran mujeres igual de hermosas que Las Amazonias, salvo que en vez de manos y pies, tenían afiladas garras mortíferas que serian capaz de cortar hasta el hierro, ojo aguileños de vistosos colores y alas de diferentes colores y tonalidades, al verlas se quedo boquiabierto al ver eso provocativos cuerpos en en eso provocativos atuendos. Eran nada mas y nada menos que Las Arpías, las feroces guerreras del cielo, bellas como las mariposas, pero feroces cual halcón rapaz. Soraida siguió con la mirada a Flamberge y lo vio cerca de una arpía de piel pálida, ojos verdes, orejas puntiagudas y cabello largo de un bello color fucsia peinado hacia abajo como si fueran púas afiladas y alas de color verde, esa era "Airo" (Nota de la Autora: Busquen Dama Arpía 1 y sabrán como es "Airo")

-Te encontré, vamonos Taichi- Soraida miro a su costado y observo a un Taichi mirando a las arpías de una manera muy rara- ¡Oye! despierta y deja de mirarlas maldito baboso pervertido- Dijo Soraida golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿Y yo que hice?- Dijo el moreno sobándose el lugar del golpe

-No las mires así, detestan cuando lo hacen, si descubren que las miras de esa forma, estoy segura de que no saldrías vivo de sus garras- Aseguro Soraida.

-Esta bien...- Dijo nervioso Taichi.

Soraida lo tomo del brazo y lo guió hacia donde estaba Flamberge. Taichi solamente se quedaba callado viendo como esa bestias aladas lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y deleite.

-¿Por que me miran así?- Pregunto el moreno siendo intimidado por las miradas de las criaturas

-Por dos razones: Que es la primea vez que ven a un hombre como tu y que tienen hambre- Respondió ella sencillamente

-¿Hambre?

-Si hambre, ellas comen como unas ocho veces al día y no engordan por estar siempre en movimiento

-Ya veo

-Aquí estas "Airo"- Dijo la pelirroja cerca de una pelifucsia sentada acariciando a Flamberge

-Soraida, es bueno volverte a ver- Hablo "Airo"

-Si, vine por que quiero que me hagas un favor "Airo"

-Esta bien ¿Cual?- Pregunto curiosa

-¿Me llevarías a mi y a este sujeto a conocer la isla desde arriba?- Dijo señalando al moreno

-Con gusto Soraida, pero que el extraño tenga mucho cuidado ¿Si?- Dijo mirando amenazantemente al moreno- ¿Y para que quieres que lo lleve a el también?

-El va a hacer un mapa sobre la isla- Al decirlo vio la cara de horror de la pelifucsia- Tranquila la reina se lo permitió

-Esta bien solo un segundo ¿Si?

-Esta bien.

"Airo" se alejo un poco y de repente ya se había convertido en un bello dragón fucsia con alas verdes.

-¿Vamos?- Propuso el dragón

-Claro que si, vamos Taichi - Dijo la pelirroja subiéndose al lomo de la criatura

-Esta bien...- Dijo nervioso el moreno, subió al costado de la criatura y en menos de un segundo ya estaban en el aire- ¡Ahhh!

-Deja de ser tan gallina ¿Quieres?- Remilgo Soraida- Sujetate de mi cintura y procura no caerte, por que si lo haces ten por seguro que no iré a buscarte.

-Esta bien- Taichi hizo lo que Soraida le dijo y se sujeto a su bien formada cintura; Taichi se encontraba en el limbo al sentir sus bien definidas curvas curvas y digamos que Soraida estaba igual al sentir sus varoniles brazos rodear su cintura, se sentía tan protegida y segura, pero recordó el motivo por el cual estaban ahí, así que borro toda clase de pensamientos acerca de el y se dedico solamente en el camino.

-Creo que a esta altura se puede ver toda la isla ¿No lo crees Soraida?- Hablo "Airo"

-Creo que si ¿Que te parece Taichi?- Dijo Soraida volteándose para ver al moreno

Taichi se dedico a ver lo alto que se encontraban y pudo admirar el mejor panorama posible, se veía toda la isla desde donde estaban, eso lo dejo a el mas que encantado

-Me encanta...- Susurro asombrado- ¡Es Increíble! ¿No te molestaría estar aquí mientras dibujo el croquis de la isla?

-En lo absoluto- Aseguro "Airo"

Taichi se soltó de Soraida y saco sus materiales de dibujo y empezó a dibujar el mapa de toda la isla; eran en si 3 islas y eso intrigo y lleno de curiosidad al moreno.

-¿Por que tres islas, si ustedes habitan en una sola?- Pregunto el moreno

-Por que en las otras dos, habitan los reinos de las hermanas de la reina, esa isla ubicada al Nor-Oeste, es la Isla de Las Arpías donde habitan "Airo" y las demás arpías que viste- Dijo Soraida

-¿Y por que estaban en el Valle?

-por que ahí nos gusta descansar y de vez en cuando nos gusta cazar en esa zona- Aseguro el dragón

-Ya veo ¿Y la otra isla?

-Esa es la Isla de Las Sirenas, y tal y como lo dice su nombre, habitan las sirenas- Dijo Soraida

-Increíble, termine ¿Que te parece?- Dijo el moreno enseñándole su dibujo de la isla.

-¡Wow! No sabia que dibujaras así- Alabo la pelirroja

-Bueno cuando eres un buen dibujante se puede hacer de todo- Dijo Tai vanagloriándose así mismo- Incluso puedo dibujarte a ti.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Soraida incrédula

-Si, pero quiero terminar de explorar el entorno

-Muy bien.

-Ya se, te propongo un trato, tu me llevas a conocer toda la isla y yo prometo dibujarte en cuanto termine ¿Que te parece?- Propuso Tai a Soraida.

-Me parece bien.

-¡Si!- Exclamo el moreno

-Ya lo oíste "Airo" en marcha- Dijo Soraida al dragón.

-¡Ok!- Y dicho esto se puso en marcha y de seguro tendrian una semana muy ocupada.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**¡Ta-Da! * Carita Ultra Happy tipo presentador*¿Y que les pareció? ¡Eh?**

**Quiero decirles de antemano que este capitulo sera llevado a cabo en 4 partes Taiora, Mimato, Takari y Kenyako (En ese mismo orden van a ser subidos los capítulos) En fin aquí esta este para las fieles fanáticas del Taiora como "_Moi"_**

**Para las que no sepan:**

**Airo: La del ala veloz, es una de las hermanas arpías mas conocidas de la Mitología Griega, en otras palabras era la mayor de las tres hermanas, sabrán de ella y sus hermanas mas adelante**

**Bueno con esto me despido**

**Alita se despide**

**Besos ;3**

**P.D. El próximo capitulo sera Mimato. Prometido ;D**


	4. Una Semana Única (Parte 2)

**Bien como les dije anteriormente este capitulo constara en partes, de seguro ya leyeron la primera parte y ahora les daré la segunda, en otras palabras, es ¡Mimato Puro! Señoras y Señores.**

**Disclaimer: **Ya todos sabemos lo que dice aquí.

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato , Taiora , Takari , Kenyako.

**Sugerencias: **Cuando vean algo dentro de comillas ("), significa que habrá una explicación y descripción al final del capitulo. ;3

* * *

Capitulo 3: Una Semana Única. (Parte 2)

¿Cuanto tiempo tenia siguiéndola? ¿5 minutos? ¿10 Minutos? o ¿Una hora quizás? No estaba muy seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de la extraña sonrisa enigmática de la castaña que caminaba justo delante de el, habían salido del Palacio hace un rato y aun no sabia a donde lo quería llevar la castaña; ya intrigado de tanto caminar pregunto.

-¿A donde me llevas?- Pregunto Yamato algo intrigado.

-Pues la verdadera pregunta seria ¿A donde quieres que te lleve?- Dijo la castaña volteándose a verlo con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Pues... ¿No lo se?- Respondió el inseguro de que decir- La verdad si te soy sincero, no conozco para nada esta isla.

-Ya veo- Dijo para luego quedarse un rato en silencio con una pose pensativa, luego de un rato algo se le ocurrió- Tengo una idea, que te parece si te enseño la flora de la isla como acordamos en el palacio, empezando desde abajo.

-¿Desde abajo?- Hablo confundido

-Si, desde abajo me refiero a el mar, te enseñare la flora y vegetación de los mares, luego seguiremos con los valles y bosques y terminaremos en las montañas ¿Te parece?

-Si me parece muy bien- Dijo Yamato al ver la perfecta planificación de la chica y tendrían toda una semana para conocerla toda

-Esta bien, entonces empezaremos con la flora marina, sígueme, la playa no esta lejos de aquí.

-Alto, ¿Que tan lejos esta?- Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-Como a unos 5 minutos de aquí, no tardaremos, te lo prometo, te juro que estaremos allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo- Le aseguro ella con una sonrisa

Yamato no pudo refutar y menos si le dedicaba esa hermosa sonrisa de niña, así que sin mas repercusiones empezaron su recorrido hacia la playa y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban ahí, Mimi tenia razón y el preocupándose de mas por su dolor de pies. Llegaron hasta un gran risco en donde se podía apreciar la hermosa vista del mar, justo donde ellos se encontraban había un bello árbol con ramas largas y solidas apuntando hacia el frente perfecto para sentarse y relajarse mirando a alta mar, era simplemente maravilloso.

-¿Mimi que hacemos a...?- Se le acabaron las palabras cuando vio a Mimi quitarse la capa, el tocado, la joyería y su falda, dejando una vista perfecta de sus bellas y torneadas piernas, ahora pareciera que usara una especie de traje de baño compuesta por su top negro y una especie de _short _del mismo color, se veia tan atractiva, que del asombro había empezado a babear ¿Desde cuando el gran Yamato Ishida babeaba por una desconocida, una sexy, atractiva y simpática desconocida? Se golpeo mentalmente por lo que estaba pensando y volvía su cabeza a la realidad- ¿Que hacemos aquí Mimi?

Mimi noto algo raro en el cuando le pregunto donde estaban, noto que su tono de voz sonaba algo agudizo y distraído, también noto un extraño rubor en su cara y su babeo, "_De seguro es el calor de la isla, debe estar afectándole" _Luego de pensar en eso escucho claramente su pregunta.

-Bueno, me gusta venir aquí cuando estoy aburrida o quiero estar un rato a solas para pensar, ademas, desde aquí se puede ver claramente las planta acuáticas- Dijo mirando fijamente bajo el risco- ¿No piensas venir?

-¿Que?- Hablo incrédulo

-¿Que si no piensas venir conmigo?- Repitió ella.

-¿Hablas de saltar del risco?- Hablo el nervioso

-Si- Respondió ella de manera entusiasta

-¡Estas loca! ¡No pienso lanzarme por ese risco! ¡¿Y si me mato en el intento?!- Exclamo el horrorizado ante la idea de morir joven por lanzarse por un risco hacia el mar profundo.

-Pues yo lo he hecho varias veces y mirame, estoy en perfectas condiciones- Hablo ella con un tono calmado y sereno que calmo a Yamato al instante al tomarlo de los hombros- O es que ¿Acaso sufres de "Acrofobia"?

-No, no soy acrofobico, solo que no me gustan los lugares altos- Dijo ya mas calmado por la cercanía de la castaña y la forma en la que se dirigió hacia el lo relajo al instante

-Ya veo- Hablo ella- ¿Si quieres no lo hacemos? Si eso te hace sentir mejor.

El tono consolador y comprehensivo que uso con el sin duda le hizo cambiar de opinión a lo que ella se refería, así que sin poder oponerse a ese tono de voz tan calmante y sereno afirmo su respuesta.

-No tranquila, eso se me pasara, pero si quiero conocer las plantas acuática- Hablo el pudiendo notar una hermosa sonrisa por parte de la castaña quien lo libero de su agarre y empezó a dar saltitos como una niña de 6 años, cosa que conmovió a Yamato.

-¡Si! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás- Le aseguro ella- Pero de ser tu me cambiaría, no querrás que tu ropa se arruine o ¿Si?

-No claro que no- Dijo Yamato, a los pocos segundos se despojo de sus zapatos, sus medias, camisa y chaleco, dejando al descubierto ese perfecto y bien esculpido torso (Nota de la autora: ¡Por Dios! *Cara sonrojada a millón al imaginarse esa "Bella" visión)

-Bien ¿Ya estamos listos?

-Si, eso creo

-Bien, entonces, andando- Dijo Mimi apunto de lanzarse hasta que recordó algo-¡Espera!

Yamato agradeció mentalmente que no se había cercado al risco

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto el rubio confundido

-Esto- Dijo Mimi sacando algo de los pliegues de su falda colgada en unas de las ramas del árbol- Si no comes estas frutas, no podrás respirar bajo el agua

Yamato la miro consternado ¿Como demonios dijo?

-¿Como dices?- Hablo el incrédulo- ¿Respirar bajo el agua? ¿Es posible?

-En esta isla todo es posible amigo mio- Dijo ella extendiéndole la fruta; era una simple baya de color azul no tan oscuro, parecía una Mora Azul ordinaria solo que un poco mas grande- Anda pruebala, yo las llamo Moras Marinas o Moras de Mar, pruebalas, estoy segura de que te gustaran.

-Esta bien...-Dijo el dubitativo, toma la mora y la mordió un poco deleitándose con el sabor, Mimi no mentía, si era deliciosas- Están Deliciosas

-Lo se, ahora ¿Si estas listo para saltar?- Pregunto ella

-Definitivamente- Corroboro el

-Esta bien

Mimi salto por el risco seguida de Yamato. Al estar dentro del agua y abrió los ojos sorprendido ¡Podía respirar bajo el agua! y no sol eso podía mirar todo claramente, era como si esa no fuera agua salada de mar, pareciera que fuera agua de manantial, miro a Mimi quien lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar. miro como le hacia un gesto para que la siguiera y el obedeció; estuvieron nadando por un breve tiempo hasta que vio como Mimi subía a la superficie indicándole con la misma seña que la siguiera, el simplemente asintió. Llegaron hasta una cueva subterránea de la cual había una gran cantidad de plantas e hierbas; Mimi salio del agua prácticamente escurriendo agua, se tomo del pelo y se lo escurrió.

-Aquí es, La cueva de la Flora Salvaje- Dijo Mimi admirando el lugar- Apresúrate Yamato tienes que verlo es precioso...

Mimi perdió la voz ante lo que estaba viendo, Yamato estaba saliendo del agua escurriendo agua de la forma mas atractiva posible, el agua caía atractivamente sobre su abdomen dándole una imagen de modelo de comercial de colonia para hombres (Nota de la Autora: Imagínenselo tipo William Levi saliendo del agua ¡Dios! ¡Pero que sexy! si me lo preguntan) Mimi lo vio y sintió su cara arder ante el porte masculino del rubio _"¿Desde cuando los hombres son tan atractivos?" _Pensó Mimi estando en su ensoñación.

-¿Mimi? ¿Estas bien?- Dijo el rubio en frente de ella preocupado

-Si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes- Dijo Mimi saliendo de su ensoñación

-Bueno ¿Y que es lo que me querías decir?

-¡Oh! Cierto, Yamato esta el La cueva de la Flora Salvaje ¿Que te parece?

Yamato no respondió simplemente se dejo maravillar por lo que veía, la cueva era increíblemente amplia, esta era iluminada por cristales fluorescentes y luciérnagas quienes se posaban sobre la plantas de la cueva dándoles un toque místico y mágico al lugar _"Este es el Paraíso de las plantas" _Pensó Yamato.

-Es... Increíble- Dijo el maravillado

-Entonces ¿Empezamos?- Dijo ella

-Claro que si- Respondió el sabiendo a lo que ella se refería

* * *

Ya después de pasar un largo rato en la cueva de La Flora Salvaje Yamato y Mimi se dirigían al hogar de la castaña, pasaron una hora en la cueva recolectando toda clase de plantas acuáticas desde las plantas "Primoplantae" hasta la "Embryophyta" e incluso plantas "Viridiplantae", en otras palabras, la habían pasado muy bien y ahora se dirigían a la casa de Mimi para experimentar con ellas, afortunadamente Mimi no vivía tan lejos de donde estaban, así que solo tenían que caminar durante 10 minutos, 10 largos minutos que para Yamato parecían eternos, estaba a punto de refutar, pero la castaña se le adelanto.

-Ya llegamos- Aviso la castaña

Llegaron hasta una pequeña aldea con grandes y amplios arboles en donde la mayoría de las viviendas era sobre ellos, todos los arboles rodeaban a uno en especial, el mas alto de todos donde solo había una sola casa en.

-Esa casa de allá arriba, es donde yo vivo- Dijo Mimi apuntando con dirección al árbol mas grande y a la casa mas alta

-¿Que? ¿Vives allá arriba?- Dijo el consternado viendo como la castaña asentía con la cabeza- Tardaremos horas en llegar allá arriba

-O segundos

-¿A que te refieres con segundos?- Pregunto el confundido

-Sígueme- Y dicho esto empezó a caminar seguida de un rubio ahora mas confundido que antes. Mimi llego a la base del árbol justo donde había una especie de ascensor hecho con madera y sujetado con cuerdas gruesas- Llegaremos mas rápido si subimos aquí y créeme si yo quiero llegar a mi hogar siempre uso esto.

-¡Oh! ¿Tu lo hiciste?- Pregunto Yamato

-Si con ayuda de Soraida, Hikariel y Yoleida- Dijo Mimi- Bueno subamos

-¿Crees que esa cosa puedes soportar el peso de ambos?- Dijo el algo nervioso

-Claro que si, puede soportar mas de cinco personas, vamos sube

-Esta bien- Dijo el resignado

Subieron por el ascensor y llegaron hasta una pequeña pero linda cabaña, era como una casa del árbol, pero mucho mas amplia y elegante, bajaron del ascensor y se adentraron al lugar; era parecida a un casa normal por entro solo que el inmueble estaba hecho de madera, tenia amplios ventanales que eran decorados con cortinas de fina seda y habian flores por doquier.

-¡Silvester! ¡Ya llegue!

-¿Quien es Silvester?- Pregunto Yamato

-Es quien vive conmigo

-¿Vive contigo?

-Si, mira ahí viene- Dijo Mimi apuntando hacia una puerta de la cual salio un bello lobo de pelaje bicolor blanco y negro aparte de que tenia una mirada verde como la esmeralda que lo miraban con intimidación, Yamato al verlo se quedo estático en su lugar ¡¿Esta mujer estaba loca o que?! Vivía con un lobo salvaje increíblemente grande y es sorprendente que ni siquiera se la haya comido viva, Yamato lo vio y se quedo paralizado al instante ¿Y si quería comérselo vivo? Si eso pasaba tendría que actuar rápido, pero antes de pensar en otra cosa vio como el animal se le acercaba y se frotaba contra sus piernas cual gato, lo cual sorprendió mucho a los presentes.

-Veo que le agradas mucho- Señalo Mimi

-Ya veo- Dijo el ya fuera de nervios

-Bueno, vayamos a mi laboratorio- Dijo Mimi

-¿Tienes un laboratorio?- Pregunto Yamato sorprendido

Claro, como crees que se todo acerca de mis plantas ¿Comiéndolas? Eso solamente sirve cuando tengo hambre

-Esta bien vamos entonces

Mimi lo llevo hasta una habitación que era de color marrón fuerte en la cual había mesas de investigación con múltiples artefactos de laboratorio ¿En serio esta chica era primitiva o que? Por que no lo parecía.

-Podemos empezar analizando esta alga roja ¿Si quieres?- Pregunto Mimi dejando las plantas en otra mesa aparte.

-Me parece bien- Dijo el, se acerco a ella en la mesa y empezaron su trabajo.

2 Horas después.

Tenían dos horas analizando todas esas plantas acuáticas y Yamato no podía estar mas feliz, estar analizando especímenes acuáticos con mujer primitiva extremadamente atractiva y aparte también amante de las plantas ¿Este día podría ser mejor? Vio como Mimi se daba la vuelta dejando ver perfectamente su perfil y justo ahí fue donde Yamato vio en su oreja derecha cuatro aretes de diferentes colores, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención.

-Que lindos aretes- Dijo alabando sus perforaciones.

-Gracias, son una de las cosas que mas me encantan- Dijo ella.

-¿Por que?

-Por que me recuerdan el gran vinculo que tengo con mis hermanas.

-Hablas de...

-Si, Soraida, Yoleida y Hikariel, cada arete simboliza a cada una de ellas, el arete rojo simboliza a Soraida, el arete rosa simboliza a Hikariel y el arete lila simboliza a Yoleida- Dijo ella señalando cada uno de sus aretes.

-¿Y el verde? ¿A quien simboliza?

-A mi, me encanta el verde

-¿Puedo saber por que?

-Pues, por que es el color de la naturaleza, pero no solo me gusta el verde, también me gustan otros colores.

-¿Como cuales?

-Pues el amarillo es uno de ellos, me recuerda el hermoso color del sol- Dijo Mimi mirando a Yamato de frente- Y también es el hermoso color de tu hermoso cabello rubio.

Yamato se sonrojo ante ese comentario, ¿Acaso oyó bien? ¿Dijo que su cabello era hermoso? Al no saber que decir solo atino a balbucear.

-G-Gracias- Respondió el rojo

-No hay de que, solo digo la verdad, tu cabello es hermoso, y tus ojos también lo son, son como dos hermosos zafiros que brillan con la luz del sol, son simplemente... Hermosos- Dijo ella acercándose a Yamato para admirar sus bellos zafiros- Es por eso que el azul, también es uno de mis colores favoritos.

Yamato de seguro estaba soñando ¿Acaso ese prototipo de mujer perfecta estaba diciéndole esas cosas? Debe de estar soñando, de seguro.

-Bueno, tu tampoco te quedas atrás, tu también eres hermosa a decir verdad, tu cabello castaño se ve tan radiante y tan limpio, que no parece que fueras una mujer de esta isla, y tus ojos son dos hermosos orbes miel, que demuestra la dulzura que irradias a todo el mundo, parecen dos manantiales de oro derretido que provoca hundirse en ellos por toda la eternidad- Dijo Yamato acercándose lenta mente hacia ella y ella respondía al mismo acto, estuvieron a punto de rozar sus labios, hasta que...

-¡Achu!- Estornudo Mimi de forma delicada, arruinando el momento (Nota de la Autora: ¿¡Por que!? Demonios Mimi, tus estúpidas alergias arruinaron el momento)- Lo siento, tengo alergias.

-Si yo también lo siento- Dijo Yamato sonrojado ¿Que estaba a punto de hacer? ¡Estaba a punto de besarse con una desconocida! Se alejo de ella lentamente y pudo observar un leve sonrojo en su rostro gacho que la hacia ver verdaderamente adorable; noto el ambiente algo tenso y decidió buscar un tema aunque sea para aligerar el ambiente, miro todo el lugar y pudo observar cerca de la ventana una hermosa rosa de color fucsia leve que con la luz del sol pareciera que estaba brillando con los colores del arco iris, era bellisima.- ¿Mimi?

-¿Si?- Dijo ella alzando lentamente la cabeza hacia el rubio.

-¿Que clase de rosa es esa?- Dijo acercándose a la maceta donde estaba puesta la rosa y tomándola entre sus manos

-Es un espécimen muy extraño, la encontré creciendo en mi árbol, la tome y desde entonces la estoy estudiando

-¿Como se llama? Se ve muy peculiar

-Se llama Chispa Arco iris

-¿Y por que ese nombre?- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida ante su respuesta, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara

-Pues cuando las gotas de rocío matinal caen sobre ellas, estas brillan con la luz del sol, haciendo que brillen con miles de chispas, chispas arco iris

-Entiendo, es preciosa, espera ¿Ellas? ¿Hay mas?

-Si, solo asómate por la ventana y lo veras

-Esta bien- Dejo la flor en su lugar y se asomo por la ventana y lo comprobó, justo al lado de la ventana de Mimi había un rosal aéreo con todas esas rosas Chispa Arco iris, entro de vuelta y miro a Mimi.

-Es verdad, son bellisimas Mimi ¿No te molestaría si me llevo una para analizarla en mi laboratorio?

-Por supuesto que no, hay muchas de donde salio esa, si quieres llévate las que quieras

-¿En serio? Gracias Mimi

-No hay de que

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, hablando sobre la Chispa Arco Iris, y demás, y ya sin darse cuenta se olvidaron por completo de explorar las plantas de las montañas, sin duda seria una larga tarde.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Primoplatae: Plantas Verdes, Algas Rojas y Glaucofitas**

**Viridiplantae: Plantas terrestres y Algas Verdes**

**Embryophyta: Plantas Vasculares y no Vasculares (Briofitas)**

**¡TA-DA! Termine, al fin, de verdad me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, pero el liceo no es nada fácil, en fin nos seguimos leyendo. Próximo capitulo ¡TAKARI PURO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!**

**Alita se despide.**

**Besos ;3**


	5. Una Semana Única (Parte 3)

**Ahora continuando con esta historia, aquí esta para las fieles amantes del Takari, como su servidora, el capitulo. ¡YAY! Bueno, mejor dejo mis loqueras y continuamos.**

**Disclaimer: **Ya todos sabemos lo que dice aquí.

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato , Taiora , Takari , Kenyako.

**Sugerencias: **Cuando vean algo dentro de comillas ("), significa que habrá una explicación y descripción al final del capitulo. ;3

* * *

Capitulo 3: Una Semana Única. (Parte 3)

Estaba maravillado, no solo por la dulce joven que lo guiaba por ese lugar, sino por la magnifica variedad de animales que había ahí, aves de todo tipo, al igual que mamíferos, reptiles, anfibios y demás, incluso había paquidermos en esa isla, ¿Quien pensaría que un rinoceronte podría verse tan manso con una mujer? Eso sin duda era algo maravillosos

-Es increíble...- Susurro Takeru maravillado

-Lo se, es lo veo todos los días de mi vida- Respondió ella ante lo que dijo el joven

-¿En serio? ¿Convives con estas criaturas?

-Claro que si, muchas de estas criaturas son conocidas como bestias sagradas

-¿Bestias Sagradas? ¿Que son?

-Las bestias sagradas son como unos compañeros de por vida, estos representan la personalidad y talento de una persona, estas normalmente tienen forma de animales y siempre están cerca de su compañero para toda la eternidad, toma por ejemplo el rinoceronte que viste con la mujer, esa es la bestia sagrada de ella- Dijo ella a Takeru

-¿Que?- Dijo el consternado

-Si, el rinoceronte demuestra que ella es una mujer con una gran fuerza y sentido de protección, pero también demuestra lo dosil que puede llegar a ser una persona- Explico ella

-Es impresionante y ¿Todas tienen una bestia sagrada?

-Casi todas, muchas bestias perecieron en la Masacre de las Amazonias- Al decir eso su rostro se torno sombrío, era una historia que no quería recordar- Es por eso que muchas se ven solas

-¿Masacre de las Amazonias?- Dijo Takeru, vio como la chica asentía levemente- ¿Podrías contármela?

-No lo se... Es algo que no quiero recordar- Dijo ella algo nerviosa

-Esta bien, si no quieres contármela no lo hagas, si es tan malo como para recordarlo simplemente no lo digas- Dijo el comprehensivamente mientras tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo.

-No, te la contare, necesito desahogarme, un poco- Dijo ella empezando su relato.

**_Flashback_**

_Estaba una niña de 9 años escondida junto con una castaña de 11 años y una pelimorada de 10 años en una cueva subterránea siendo vigiladas por un león de tamaño mediano y una melena rojiza, ocultándose de lo que podría ser la peor de las pesadillas, su hermosa isla estaba siendo invadida por unos hombres verdaderamente crueles, cuando los vio creía que solo venían a conocer la isla, pero en realidad nada de eso paso, esos hombres empezaron a agredir a las mueres de su tribu, las golpeaban, las maltrataban e incluso llegaron a dañar su hermosa aldea; afuera de la cueva en la que estaban se oían los fuertes gritos de guerra de sus compañeras y esos extraños sonidos que soltaban las extrañas armas que "comían metal y escupían fuego"; se dejaron de escuchar los estruendos afuera y por un momento pensó que la guerra había terminado._

_-Perece que la guerra acabo- Hablo una Hikariel de 9 años_

_-No sabemos con certeza si termino- Dijo una Yoleida de 10 años_

_-Iré a revisar, ademas, Soraida no ha vuelto y me esta preocupando- Dijo Mimi de 11 años- Flamberge ¿Es seguro salir?_

_El animal se asomo por las afueras de la cueva, volvió hacia Mimi y asintió con la cabeza_

_-Bien, quédate con ellas y cuídalas ¿Si?- Dijo ella a lo que el león asintió _

_Mimi salio de la cueva y se asomo con cuidado queriendo evitar que esos hombres la vieran, se asomo por una pequeña montaña que había en el bosque y lo que vio dejo a la castaña sin habla. Todas sus compañeras y hermanas tiradas en la llanura con graves heridas en sus cuerpos, algunas sin extremidades, otras sin cabeza, otras atravesadas con armas en el cuerpo y otras desangrándose en la tierra con agujeros por casi todo el cuerpo, era sin duda la imagen mas perturbadora que había visto jamas._

_-¿Mimi? ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Yoleida acercándose a ella- ¿Que fue lo que paso...?_

_-Mimi... Yoleida... ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que de repente están tan calladas...?_

_Hkariel salio junto con Yoleida por curiosidad y justo cuando llegaron donde Mimi vio el horrible panorama que le aguardaba, Mimi sin darse cuenta callo al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos llorando de dolor y agonía, Yoleida se arrodillo junto con la castaña y la abrazo por los hombros llorando igual que ella, Hikariel vio como Flamberge se acercaba a ella para consolarla, la pequeña castaña abrazo al león llorando amargamente por la perdida de sus hermanas y de como su bello bosque había sido destruido, no solo había cuerpos de mujeres y hombres en la tierra, también estaban los cuerpos inertes de bestias sagradas desangrándose por igual, sin duda era el peor ambiente que jamas habían presenciado._

**_End Flashback_**

Hikari aun tenia esa expresión seria en su rostro, Takeru la vio expectante, jamas pensó que una tribu que se veía tan fuerte e independiente pudiera haber pasado por tanto.

-Esa fue la cosa mas horrible que he visto jamas

-¿Y como hicieron para librarse de esos hombres?- Pregunto el

-Todo fue gracias a Soraida, de no ser por ella, nunca nos hubiéramos librados de esos hombres

_**Flashback**_

_Seguían__ ahí llorando la perdida de sus hermanas, de repente sintieron unos pasos acercarse, Hikariel vio como Flamberge se alejaba de ella y se ponía en posición de ataque y como esos pasos se hacían mas fuertes_

_-Vaya vaya, veo que aun quedaron tres sobrevivientes- Hablo un hombre robusto y peludo que las miraba con una mirada cínica y lujuriosa, en especial a cierta castaña de cabellos cortos- Y no están nada mal ¿No es así Jackson?_

_-Es cierto Richard, no están nada mal, creo que yo me quedare con la de pelo largo y creo que haré un suéter con ese animalejo que tienen ahí- Hablo otro hombre pero este era mas alto y delgado y tenia una expresión sádica en su rostro_

_Flamberge se alejo de Hikariel y fue a atacar al hombre mas alto mordiéndole la pierna, a lo cual el hombre de un manotazo alejo al pequeño animal, Hikariel preocupada por su amigo fue corriendo para saber como estaba pero una mano mas grande que ella la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la giro para quedar en frente de ella_

_-¿Tu a donde crees que vas preciosa?- Dijo el hombre robusto cercando su rostro al de la chica- Creo que tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho _

_Hikari vio como el tipo se acercaba a ella, observo a Mimi y Yoleida quienes se encontraban sometidas por el hombre alto, de repente sintió una voz cerca de ella_

_-¡Ustedes! ¡No se atrevan a tocar a mis hermanas_

_Los dos hombres voltearon para ver a una pelirroja de cabellos cortos empuñando una espada larga y afilada, al verla no pudieron evitar carcajearse por como la chica aparentaba ser valiente._

_-¿En serio? ¿Piensas detenernos tu sola? Yo creo que no- Dijo el hombre robusto soltando a Hikariel y acercándose a la pelirroja- Mejor baja esa espada y ven con nosotros ¿Si? Alguien puede salir lastimado._

_-Si, ¡Tu seras el lastimado!- Exclamo a la par que enterraba su espada en el estomago del hombre, quien cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor_

_-Maldita insolente- Decía el hombre retorciéndose del dolor_

_-Dime como quieras, pero no dejare que lastimes a mis hermanas y a mi tribu- Decía ella mirando al hombre desde su altura de forma sombría- ¿Y tu?_

_El hombre no respondió, simplemente soltó a las niñas en cuanto la pelirroja lo apunto con la espada, pero antes de huir no se dio cuenta de que había algo o alguien a su espalda y Soraida noto eso_

_-¡Flamberge ataca!- Ordeno la pelirroja al león que se encontraba detrás del hombre alto, sin esperar respuesta del hombre, el felino ataco al sujeto mordiéndolo en el cuello cerca de la vena aorta, haciendo que el hombre se muriera al instante. Mimi llena de tanta conmoción se acerco a la pelirroja y la abrazo con fuerza, la pelirroja respondió a su abrazo con fuerza derramando lagrimas amargas de dolor_

_-Están muertas... Todas lo están Soraida... Ellas y las bestias- Decía Mimi entre lagrimas_

_-No todas lo están Mimi- Dijo ella separándose y tomando su rostro con sus manos- No todas, aun hay sobrevivientes a esta masacre y ahora vamos a defender lo que es nuestro_

_De repente salieron del bosque varias jóvenes armadas con todo tipo de armas y junto con ellas venían bestias de todo tipo, incluso habían arpías, satiresas, dragones y bestias anfibias que se movían sobre tierra._

_-¿Que significa esto Soraida?- Pregunto Mimi ante la aparición de las bestias con las Amazonias _

_-Significa que vamos a pelear por lo que es nuestro y a desterrar a esos hombres fuera de nuestra isla- Al decir eso se volteo y quedo en frente de todas las criaturas que la habían acompañado- Hermanos y hermanas, hoy pelearemos para recuperar algo que nos ha pertenecido desde siempre, pelearemos no solo para recuperar nuestros cielos, tierras y mares, sino también para vengar las vidas perdidas en esta masacre, pelearemos por nuestro orgullo, nuestro hogar y por nuestra libertad ¿Quien esta conmigo?_

_Se escucho una gran ovasion por parte de todos y entendió que ellos la apoyarían a luchar por lo que es suyo_

_-Yo estoy contigo- Hablo Mimi_

_-Nosotras también- Dijo Yoleida_

_-No Yoleida, tu no vendrás y tu tampoco Hikariel- Dijo la pelirroja mirando a las dos menores- Necesito que ustedes se queden con las que están débiles y las cuiden, ademas, ya perdimos demasiadas vidas jóvenes, espero y lo entiendan_

_Las dos menores se miraron y asintieron comprendiendo a lo que se refería la pelirroja _

_-Esta bien, aceptamos- Dijo Hikariel- Buena Suerte Soarida, Mimi y por favor cuídense mucho_

_-Lo haremos, ahora ¡Andando!- Grito ella a los demás dirigiéndose al campo de guerra_

**_End Flashback_**

-Fue gracias a Soraida que nuestra tribu se libro de esos hombres crueles, es por eso que ellas es conocida como La Paladina Amazonia, la gran libertadora de nuestra tribu, y también es muy respetada en toda la isla- Dijo Hikariel con un brillo único en su rostro

-Sorprendente ¿Y como lo hizo?- Pregunto el rubio sorprendido

-Apenas tenia 12 años y recién había formado el vinculo con su bestia sagrada y fue ella quien dirigió la "Gran Marcha de las Bestias"- Dijo ella recordando aquellos sucesos- ¡Oh! Mira ya llegamos

-¿Que?- Es cierto habían llegado al hogar de Hikariel- Creo que estando distraídos con la historia que me contaste, no nos dimos cuenta de cuando llegamos

-Es cierto, bueno, llegamos- Señalo ella su hogar

Era un pequeña cabaña parecida a una cabaña de playa y en vez de tener puerta, tenia una manta roja y las ventana eran cubiertas por la misma tela, era muy bonita, de repente sintió una corriente de viento que lo hizo estremecer de repente

-Huy... Que frió- Susurro el frotándose los brazos para darse calor

Hikariel lo vio y noto como este se frotaba por el frió, claro como no iba a tener frió si solo traía una camisa verde de manga tres cuarto, un chaleco caqui y pantalones del mismo color, junto con unas botas marrones, Hikariel al verlo se sonrojo un poco, esa camisa dejaba ver los perfectos brazos del joven los cuales se notaban ejercitados debido a la anchura de sus hombros, se olvido de esos pensamientos cuando lo vio estremecerse un poco mas, ella se quito su gran chaleco y se lo extendió a Takeru

-Toma, así no tendrás mas frió- Dijo ella

-Gracias- Dijo el tomando el chaleco y poniéndoselo, justo al hacerlo pudo sentir el cálido aroma de la piel de la castaña y lo cálido que era, de pronto sintió como un extraño cuerpo se frotaba en sus piernas, bajo la mirada y se encontró con un hermoso tigre de Bengala blanco con unos bellos ojos azules iguales a los suyos y una bella cinta rosada amarrada a su cuello con el lazo detrás de su cuello- Pero que hermoso espécimen

-¡Oh! Veo que ya conociste a Snowy- Dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Snowy?- Dijo el confundido

-Si, ella es Snowy, ella es mi bestia sagrada- Dijo ella poniendo a la altura del felino acariciando su cabeza, a la cual el felino ronroneo ante su acto- Ella es un tigre de bengala blanco

-Es sorprendente, se supone que estas criaturas están extintas- Dijo el maravillado poniéndose a la altura de la felina y tomando su cara entre sus manos examinándola- Es simplemente maravillosa

-No se lo digas mucho o se volverá vanidosa- Dijo la castaña al rubio a lo cual este la vio algo extrañado- Tu solo hazme caso, yo soy quien vive con ella

-Si tu lo dices

Estuvieron hablando del magnifico espécimen de Snowy hasta que Hikariel vio como una mariposa se posaba en la cabeza de Takeru, ante esa imagen la chica rió causando intriga en el rubio

-¿Que es lo gracioso? ¿Tengo algo en la cabeza?- Dijo Takeru viendo la expresión de la castaña

-De hecho si, mira- Dijo ella extendiendo su mano hacia la cabeza del chico y con cuidado la mariposa se poso en su dedo indice- Tenias esto en la cabeza

-¡Wow! Es bellisisma y tan extraña- Dijo el admirando la mariposa, era una mariposa blanca con detalles en sus alas que parecían diamantes, era hermosa- ¿Como se llama?

-Se llama Chispa Arco Iris, la llamo así por que cuando esta cerca de la luz, sus alas brillan como si estuvieran cubiertas de diamantes, de ahí el nombre- Explico Hikariel

-Ya veo, es precioso- Dijo el mirando a Hikariel con los ojos brillantes, justo ahí se le ocurrió una idea, con cuidado tomo la mano de la castaña y con su dedo indice tomo la mariposa, con delicadeza llevo la mariposa al cabello de la castaña acomodando delicadamente un mechón de su cabello y poniendo la criatura ahí, alejo su mano y la puso en su barbilla y volteo su rostro quedando este de perfil e inspeccionándola- Ahora si se ve precioso

Hikari no hizo nada, disfruto todo la que hizo y ante la forma en la que la miraba se sonrojo un poco, Takeru vio lo incomoda que estaba y decidió cambiar el tema cuanto antes.

-¿Oye? ¿Quisieras mostrarme mas de esto especímenes?- Pregunto el tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Claro, sígueme- Dijo ella tomando la mano del joven inconscientemente guiándolo hacia el bosque, donde se encontraban las demás criaturas

Takeru también se sonrojo ante tal acto sin embargo, solo se concentro en seguirla; no entendía que, pero esa chica se le hacia muy familiar, quizás demasiado...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**La Gran Marcha de Las Bestias: Fue un suceso que ocurrió después de La Masacre de Las Amazonias, esta marcha fue dirigida por Soraida quien batallo en la guerra por liberar a su tribu de los invasores, es por eso que la tribu se ve desconfiada de los visitantes; en la marcha estuvieron las arpías, satiresas, amazonias y bestias anfibias del mar. Para aquellos fanáticos de Sora, bueno, ella es la heroína y libertadora de las Amazonias.**

**La Masacre de Las Amazonias: Suceso en la cual las Amazonias mas adultas se enfrentaron a los hombres, en la cual tanto hombres como mujeres perdieron la vida en esa masacre de manera despiadada, en la cual solo las mas jóvenes sobrevivieron, entre ellas Soraida, Hikarel, Mimi y Yoleida.**

**Arma que come metal y dispara metal: Esas son las pistolas, lo puse así por que ellas desconocían lo que eran y les decían así.**

**Termine... De verdad me siento culpable por el retraso, pero he estado algo enferma estos últimos días, ademas de otros compromisos, uno de ellos fue canta delante de 600 personas en un teatro, se podrían imaginar el manojo de nervios que era, pero sin embargo lo hice y lo logre ¡YAY! Y con respecto T.K Y Kari, lo sabrán mas adelante.**

**Alita se despide**

**Besos ;3**


	6. Una Semana Única (Parte 4)

**Bueno señoras y señores aquí la cuarta parte de la historia y aquí podrán saber acerca de otros sucesos importantes que ocurrieron en la Isla y también e leído acerca de que a muchos de ustedes no les agrada Sora y**** entiendo como se sienten con respecto a Sora, si a mi también se me partió el alma y otras cosas en mi casa cuando vi el horrible final de Digimon 2 (Rompí 7 vidrios de mi ventana, un porta retratos, una lampara decorativa, un cilindro de vidrio, un bombillo, una lampara de aceite, una pantalla de un televisor, la pantalla de mi laptop y la silla de mi computadora); desde entonces le tengo una fobia a las mujeres pelirrojas con cabello corto ¿Irónico no?**

**Bueno en fin, con respecto al fic, Sora no es la única heroína en la historia, Mimi y Kari también lo son, Yolei no lo es por que ella es una erudita, en el capitulo lo sabrán, a ver, ademas, hay otros eventos que ocurrieron en la isla como:**  
**•La Masacre del Edén (Mimi)**  
**•La Mutilación de Las Bestias (Hikari)**  
**•El Descenso de las Eruditas (Miyako o Yolei)**

**Disclaimer: **Ya todos sabemos lo que dice aquí y no quiero recordarlo *Cara afligida apunto de querer romper algo* Sera mejor que comienze con el fic antes de que me de el arranque de ira y me de por romper la pantalla de mi computadora.

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako.

**Sugerencias: **Cuando vean algo dentro de comillas ("), significa que habrá una explicación y descripción al final del capitulo. ;3

* * *

Capitulo 3: Una Semana Única. (Parte 4)

-Por Dios Santo...- Susurro Joe encantado

-Concuerdo contigo- Apoyo Ken

El hecho del por que ellos se mostraban tan maravillados era debido a la inmensa biblioteca del palacio, era una biblioteca sumamente amplia, había libreros por todas partes, tenia un sendero que conducía a cada rincón de la biblioteca y justo en el centro el sendero se arremolinaba como un caracol y mostraba un fino escritorio con una silla, y claro también estaban las típicas mesas de biblioteca; al alzar la vista se encontraban con bellas obras de arte, muy parecidas a las obras de la Capilla Sixtina, pero con sucesos diferentes. Sin duda era la biblioteca mas hermosa que jamas habían visto, era mucho mas hermosa que las bibliotecas de Francia, Italia e Inglaterra.

-Es como ver la Capilla Sixtina- Dijo Ken, y sin darse cuenta había causado un estremecimiento en la peli morada

-Disculpa pero... No compares la obras de la Capilla Sixtina con la obras de nuestra biblioteca, por favor- Interrumpió Yoleida a Ken- Las obras de la capilla fueron pintados por Miguel Ángel y los nuestros fueron pintados por Amazonias mas antiguas que nosotras, los sucesos que están grabados en dicho lugar son cristianos y los nuestros no, y se puede ver claramente los sucesos que ocurrieron en la isla si ven las obras

Ante lo que dijo los dos peli-azul alzaron la vista encontrándose con bellas obras de arte en la que solo aparecían mujeres, algunas altas otras bajas, unas jóvenes otras no tanto, voltearon la vista y lograron ver la imagen de una pelirroja montada sobre un dragón rosa empuñando la legendaria espada _Blazer _acompañada de una gran multitud tanto de Amazonias como de Bestias (Arpías, Bestias Anfibias, Satiresas, etc.), al ver esa imagen Joe sabia lo que significaba, Yoleida les contó que Soraida había sido quien libero a la tribu en La Gran Marcha de Las Bestias, es por eso que reconocían a Soraida como una heroína, pero Yoleida le dijo que ella no era la única heroína, también estaban Mimi, Hikariel y ella. Volteo la vista y vio una imagen en la cual aparecía Yoleida siendo rodeada por unas especies de seres místicos en la cual ella sostenía una manzana dorada.

-¿Que es eso?- Seña lo Joe la pintura en la que aparecía Yoleida

-Ese fue un suceso en que todas las Amazonias fueron presentes y yo fui la conmemorada, ese suceso es conocido como "El Descenso de las Eruditas", un evento en la cual las diosas Atenea, Afrodita y Hera bajaron del cielo y me bendecieron con el don de la suprema erudición- Explico ella con su porte sabio y maduro (Nota de la Autora: No se preocupen, ese comportamiento sera temporal, pero como ella es un ser erudito debe tener ese carácter profesional, ya mas adelante la verán como ella es ;D)

-¿Podrías contarnos?- Pidió Ken

_**Flashback**_

_Habían__ pasado 3 meses desde la Masacre y la Marcha y la Tribu se encontraba en armonía, todas las Amazonias junto con las Arpías, Sirenas y Satiresas habían reconstruido su civilización, habían curado a las heridas y hecho tumbas ceremoniales para las caídas en batalla, ahí se encontraba Yoleida caminando por la aldea como parte de su caminata diaria._

_-Buenos Días Yoleida- Saludo Soraida junto con Flamberge, el cual solo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza- ¿Como estas?_

_-Estoy bien, gracias Soraida, ¿Vas a entrenar?- Pregunto ella ya conociendo la respuesta_

_-Como siempre Yoleida, hay que entrenar a las mas jóvenes, para futuras guerras- Respondió Soraida- Bueno, nos vemos a la tarde Yoleida, hasta luego._

_-Hasta luego Soraida- Se despidió ella y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, en su trayecto hacia la misma vio a Hikariel jugar tranquilamente con tres bestias, un elefante, una comadreja y un águila, la castaña volteo su rostro y vio a la peli-morada y la saludo con la mano a lo cual Yoleida le devolvió el saludo y continuo su camino siendo saludada por algunas compañeras hasta que logro divisar a Mimi montada sobre la trompa de un mamut _(N/A: En mi historia si existen, ademas, es una bestia sagrada... ¡Duh!) _recolectando manzanas en una canasta junto con una Amazonia de cabellos dorados._

_-¡Hola Mimi!- Grito ella a la castaña que se encontraba como a 5 metros de altura_

_-¡Hola Yoleida! ¿Como estas?- Grito ella desde la altura en la que se encontraba_

_-¡Bien! ¡Ups! Perdón Kiira- Se disculpo Yoleida con la rubia_

_-No te preocupes, ¡¿Ya terminaste Mimi?!- Exclamo la rubia a la castaña_

_-¡Ya casi!- Dijo ella tomando la ultima manzana, la cual se veía muy apetitosa- ¡Ahora si! Ya puedes bajarme Tuscot- Dijo ella al mamut a lo que el aludido la bajo al tierra junto con la rubia y la peli-morada_

_-Bien, creo que con esto ya es suficiente- Dijo la rubia a la la castaña- Sera mejor que llevemos esto a al palacio_

_-Si, pero espera- Dijo Mimi acercándose a Yoleida con la manzana que ella había tomado- Ten, para que no te de hambre_

_-Gracias Mimi- Dijo ella tomando la manzana, de repente cuando iba a darle una mordida esta empezó a brillar- ¡MIMI! ¿¡Que acaso esta es una manzana embrujada o que!?_

_-¡No tengo la menor idea!- Exclamo Mimi igual de sorprendida_

_De repente la manzana empezó brillar con mas intensidad y de repente de ella salieron tres figuras celestiales, una tenia el cabello rubio largo y ondulado, traía una corona con temática de mariposa azul con detalles rosas, vestía un vestido rosa suelto y su pecho era decorado con caracolas de color rosa y azul; la otra era castaña con el cabello igual de ondulado, pero un poco mas corto, su corona era verde aqua decorada con plumas de pavo real, su vestido era del mismo color que su corona y tenia un escote en "V", por ultimo una pelirroja con el cabello igual de ondulado pero mas largo, traía una diadema dorada con dos pegasos en los extremos y un vestido azul cielo y brazaletes de oro macizo. Ante lo que vio Yoleida se quedo con la boca abierta, ahí estaban las tres diosas que ella adoraba Hera, Afrodita y __Atenea (_N/A: Busque en Internet Apple of Discord DeviantArt y sabrán de donde saque a las diosas)

_-¿Quien mordió la Manzana de La Discordia?- Hablo la castaña, que respondía al nombre de Hera_

_-Y-Yo, inminencia- Dijo Yoleida temblando por la __impresión_

_-Tu, eres Yoleida ¿Cierto?- Hablo la Rubia llamada Afrodita_

_-Si, soy yo_

_-Tu, fuiste quien mordió la manzana y nos trajo hasta aquí- Hablo Atenea- Tu eres la elegida del Olimpo para poseer la eterna __sabiduría_

_-¿Yo?- Dijo ella __incrédula_

_-Si, tu, tu hambre por el conocimiento, amor por el saber y deseos de enseñar, te han hecho digna de poseer la suprema erudición- Dijo Atenea sonriendo_

_Y al decir eso rodearon a Yoleida junto con un bello lazo dorado, Yoleida se encontraba en las nubes, de repente las diosas junto con la manzana empezaron a brillar y justo en ese instante la manzana se torno dorada y se adentro al cuerpo de Yoleida, las diosas al ver como su ritual había sucedido exitosamente se separaron y volvieron la vista a la chica que se encontraba ahora sorprendida._

_-Ahora, mi querida hija, eres una erudita y no cualquiera, una Erudita Amazonia- Dijo Atenea tomando sus manos y sonriendo cual madre orgullosa de su hija- Disfruta de ese regalo, ya que fuiste bendecida por nosotras_

_Y dicho esto soltó sus manos y se empezó a elevar junto con Hera y Afrodita; ya cuando ellas habían desaparecido todas las miradas se había puesto sobre cierta peli-morada quien se mostraba con la mejillas rojas de la __vergüenza_

_-Tu has sido bendecida por los dioses con el poder de la Omnisciencia- Hablo Soraida acercándose a Yoleida- Ahora eres la mas inteligente de todas nosotras Yoleida_

_Al decir eso Soraida se arrodillo ante ella, igual que Mimi, Hikariel, Kiira y las demás, incluso las bestias se habían arrodillado ante ella._

_-Por favor, Amazonia Erudita, guíanos hacia el conocimiento, enséñanos sobre tus enseñanzas- Pidió Soraida como un pueblerino le pide clemencia a su rey_

_-Por supuesto que lo haré- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, complacida de lo que escuchaba_

**_End Flashback_**

Joe y Ken la veían con asombro, con razón ella siempre tenia ese porte tan serio y profesional

-Fui bendecida por las diosas y la manzana dorada habita en mi, es por eso que mi ambición es enseñar y educar a todas las amazonias y no solo a ellas, a las arpías, a las sirenas y a las satiresas, es mi misión como la amazonia mas inteligente, por que la mas sabia es mi reina- Hablo Yoleida sonriente de su don

-Impresionante y ¿Hay mas sucesos como esos?- Pregunto Ken

-Si hay mas, ustedes solo díganme y yo se las contare- Dijo Yoleida tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la biblioteca, a lo cual los peli-azules la imitaron

-Pues...- Dijo Joe mirando hacia el techo señalando una pintura en la cual aparecía una niña sobre una montaña siendo rodeada de bestias- ¿Que suceso fue ese?

Yoleida alzo la vista y se encontró con el suceso por el cual Hikariel fue reconocida como el Hada Amazonia

-Ese suceso se llama La Mutilación de las Bestias- Explico Yoleida- Eso paso unos días después de mi bendición, ahí Hikariel fue quien actuó

_**Flashback**_

_4 días habían pasado desde el descenso de las diosas y a bendición de Yoleida y Hikariel se encontraba verdaderamente feliz, dos de sus hermanas ahora son reconocidas en la isla, Soraida por ser la Amazonia mas fuerte físicamente y Yoleida por ser la mas inteligente, se sentía verdaderamente orgullosa de ellas; estaba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque hasta que escucho un alarido de auxilio._

_-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!- Grito una voz a la __lejanía_

_Hikariel al escuchar ese grito salio corriendo hacia el valle donde vio como unos hombres jalaban con cadenas a un pequeño dingo del desierto, pero no solo a el, habían mas bestias que estaban siendo arrastradas por esos hombres, con coraje ella se acerco a los hombres_

_-¿¡Que creen que están haciendo!?- Exclamo ella a los hombres_

_-Pero miren nada mas, un pequeña niñata que busca salvar a su pequeño y miserable perrito, que adorable- Dijo un hombre burlándose con sorna de Hikariel_

_-El no es un perro, es un Dingo y no es un mascota, es una bestia sagrada y ustedes no tienes derecho a tratarlos así- Reclamo ella soltando las cadenas al animal_

_-¿Y quien eres tu para decirnos eso? ¿La reina de las bestias?- Se burlo el hombre acercándose a Hikariel y dándole un golpe en la cara haciéndola caer al piso mientras el hombre y los demás que lo acompañaban se burlaban de la debilidad de la niña._

_Hikariel se llevo una mano al rostro y vio que este sangraba, se llevo una mano a la nariz y sintió como esta sangraba, el hombre le había roto la nariz de un solo golpe, el dingo que había liberado se acerco a ella y vio como esta se sostenía la nariz llorando, enfurecido este salto hacia el hombre que le había roto la nariz y lo mordió en la pierna derecha._

_-¡Maldito animal! ¡Suéltame!- Exclamo el hombre tratando de sacarse al animal de su pierna_

_De pronto todos los animales se soltaron de las cadenas y atacaron a sus agresores de la forma mas salvaje conocida, algunos animales mordían a los hombres, otros embestían y otros golpeaban, Hikari quien estaba tirada en el piso se levanto con una expresión seria mirando a los hombres._

_-Ustedes no son nadie para tratar así a las bestias, si se meten con las bestias, ellas se revelaran contra ustedes- Dijo Hikari con voz sombría a los hombres, lo que no sabia, era que habían tres pares de ojos que miraban con asombro_

**_End Flashback_**

-¿En serio Hikariel hizo eso?- Dijo Joe asombrado

-Si, al ver como maltrataban a los animales, ella reacciono y al hacerlo los animales lo hicieron también, es por eso que ella defiende a los animales de manera insistente- Dijo Yoleida

-¡Wow!- Dijo Ken- ¿Y ese de allá? ¿Cual es?- Dijo el señalando una imagen en la que aparecía Mimi con los brazos extendidos y arias lianas saliendo de su espalda (N/A: Así tipo Slenderman)

Yoleida vio el retrato que señalaba Ken y se quedo quieta

-E-Ese...

-Si, ese ¿Cual fue ese suceso?- Pregunto Ken inocentemente

-La Masacre del Edén...- Dijo ella

-¿La Masacre del Edén?- Dijeron los dos incrédulos

-Si, ese fue el suceso mas horrible que hemos visto, peor que la Masacre de las Amazonias- Dijo ella con pesar

-¿Por que?- Dijo Joe

-Por que Mimi fue quien provoco la masacre- Dijo Yoleida al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Mimi?- Dijo Joe

-Si- Dijo Yoleida empezando su relato

_**Flashback**_

_Mimi se encontraba en la copa de un árbol descansando tranquilamente, se encontraba casi dormida, hasta que un fuerte estruendo hizo sacudir el árbol y la despertó de golpe._

_-¿Que fue eso?- Dijo Mimi- No puede ser un terremoto_

_Mimi alzo la vista y pudo ver como salia humo de los arboles, luego de eso se escucho una fuerte explosión, ya cuando el estruendo de la explosión se disipo pudo ver parte de su hermoso bosque destruido, presurosa bajo del árbol y se dirigió al lugar de donde vino el humo y la explosión; La playa_

_Una vez en la playa vio unas extrañas maquinas que estaban talando los arboles y no solo eso, habían hombres que cargaban los arboles y los metían a los barcos, podía escuchar el llanto de los arboles y las risas de los hombres carcajeándose mientras pisaban un pequeño jardín de flores, las flores que ella misma había plantado. Sin darse cuenta un hombre la vio y se acerco a ella._

_-Pero miren, tenemos una polizona entre nosotros- Dijo un hombre acercándose a Mimi de forma amenazante_

_-¿Que le están haciendo a los arboles?- Pregunto ella molesta_

_-¡Oh! ¿Hablas de esas cosas? Pues te diré niña, llevaremos esta inservibles cosas a América y las vamos a convertir en objetos para nuestro uso, ¿Que te parece?- Cuestiono el hombre_

_-Me parece que es una horrible idea, tomar algo que no les pertenece para usarlo en su beneficio, ¿Que clase de idea remota es esa?- Exclamo Mimi molesta_

_-Oh... No es ninguna idea remota niña, esto es lo que hacemos siempre, en cambio a ti- Dijo el mirándola amenazante mente, estiro su mano para tocarla, pero justo antes de hacerlo, algo lo detuvo- ¿Pero que?..._

_Observo su mano y vio como esta ea detenida por una liana gruesa, luego este se vio rodeado por un montón de lianas que lo sujetaban de las piernas y muñecas._

_-¿Que estas haciendo maldita niña insolente?- Exclamo el hombre siendo alzado por las lianas_

_-Lo que los arboles me piden hacer- Dijo ella con voz sombría- Aniquilarlos._

_De pronto las lianas empezaron a halar del hombre haciendo que sus extremidades se estiraran luego de un segundo, se pudo escuchar como los huesos y músculos se empezaban a elongar para luego escuchar como estos empezaban a dislocarse y finalizar con el hombre sin brazos, sin piernas y desangrado el en suelo. Mimi lo vio desangrarse y hablo._

_-Esto es lo que me piden los arboles y es lo que pienso hacer- Luego de decir eso con un ágil movimiento de su mano hizo mover a una liana que dejo sin cabeza al hombre._

_Los hombres escucharon algo romperse, se dirigieron al lugar de lo sucedido y vieron alg__o verdaderamente aterrador, un hombre sin extremidades y sin cabeza y a una niña que parecía inerte ante lo sucedido; los hombres atemorizados se lanzaron hacia la Mimi creyendo ser ella la causante de la muerte de su compañero, pero justo antes de hacerlo se vieron alzados al aire siendo sostenidos por las mismas lianas gruesas._

_-¿Que estas haciendo?- Grito uno de los hombres al aire siendo sostenido por la pierna_

_-¿Que que estoy haciendo? Muy fácil... Acabando con todos ustedes_

_Luego de decir eso se escucharon exclamaciones y gritos de dolor debido a lo que estaba pasando, las lianas que estaba manipulando Mimi estaban matando a los hombres de mil maneras._

_-Esto es lo que les pasa... Cuando se meten en lugares donde no los llaman- Dijo Mimi mas sombría que antes, se encontraba mas cambiada de lo que era; sus ojos estaban blancos sin ningún rastro de color, su cabello se encontraba flotando de manera fantasmagórica (N/A: Así a lo tipo Super Saiayin, al tipo Vegeta SS4 ;3__) Y las venas de sus brazos, piernas y cuello eran de color verde oscuro, esa no era Mimi, ese era su alter-ego. Ahí se encontraba ella, rodeada de cuerpos inertes y desangrados y ella sin ningún rastro de sangre._

_-¡Mimi! ¿Mimi donde estas?- Gritaba una Soraida desesperada_

_-Chicas ahí esta- Señalo Hikariel a la playa- Muchas Gracias Nightcore- Dijo ella agradeciéndole a un Víbora de pestañas verde_

_Se encaminaron hasta Mimi y vieron como esta estaba rodeada de cadáveres._

_-¿Mimi?- La llamo Yoleida_

_Sin embargo esta no respondio, si no que se desplomo en el piso_

_-¡Mimi!- Grito Hikariel horrorizada yendo a socorrer a la castaña_

_Sin duda lo que acababa de pasar no fue un suceso común, Mimi había provocado un Masacre_

**_End Flashback_**

Joe y Ken la miraban expectante como su semblante se había vuelto débil al contar la historia, ¿De verdad esa castaña que se veía tan débil y corriente pudo haber causado ese genocidio?

-Eso fue lo que paso, Mimi provoco La Masacre del Edén- Dijo Yoleida al borde de las lagrimas

Ya no pudiendo contener sus lagrimas, se hecho a llorar, Ken al ella afligida se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente

-Pobre...- Dijo Joe afligido también- Creo que tengo un pañuelo... ¡Oh! Aquí esta

El pañuelo sin querer se le callo de las manos, iba a recogerlo del suelo, pero antes de hacerlo se le quedo viendo a un zorro con ojos amarillos y un collar con una campana dorada que al parecer lo estaba interrogando con la mirada prácticamente diciendo "Hola ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que haces aquí? y ¿Por que tu amigo esta abrazando a mi dueña?"

-K-Ken- Dijo el temblando

-¿Si?- Respondió el sin dejar de abrazar a la peli-lila

-Hay un zorro... Y me esta viendo medio feo- Dijo el temblando aun mas de los nervios

-¿Un zorro?- Dijo el, volteo la vista y se encontró con la bestia mirando fijamente al peli-azul, al verlo el también se quedo igual de quieto.

El animal se les quedo viendo medio raro, luego hizo como que no le importaba la cosa y tomo el pañuelo entre sus fauces y se lo dio a Yoleida.

-Gracias Braixen- Dijo Yoleida tomando el pañuelo y limpiándose las lagrimas, después de eso noto como estaba junto con el peli-azul, ante eso se separo de el lentamente- Y gracias a ti también Ken- Dijo algo sonrojada

-No hay de que...- Respondió el igual de sonrojado

-Oigan... Con respecto al zorro- Señalo Joe

-Oh... Tranquilo es inofensiva- Dijo Yoleida

-Inofensiva ¿Ella?-Dijeron los dos al unisono

-Si ella, se llama Braixen y es un zorro hembra y mi bestia sagrada

-Increíble ¿De donde venimos no hay ningún zorro?- Dijo Ken

-¿De donde vienen?

-Si, nosotros somos de Japón y allí nunca vemos esa clase de animales- Dijo Joe

-¿En serio?-Dijo Yoleida emocionada

-Si, si acaso tu reina te deja, quizás puedas venir con nosotros- Propuso Ken a lo cual dejo con una idea a la peli-morada

Una idea que de seguro todas iban a aceptar...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Bueno Gente bonita, aqui la ultima parte, espero y les guste tanto como a mi, pero en fin.**

**Otra cosa, estoy trabajando en el fic La Luz de un Serafín y necesito urgente 3 OC's, ya tengo dos que son El Tronos Arco Iris (Lulu29) y El Serafín Melódico (Sony), necesito El Querubín Estelar, El Tronos Salvaje y El Serafín Guerrero. Si quieren participar, simplemente escribanme ;D**

**Alita se despide**

**Besos ;3**


	7. Un Viaje Cansado

**Bueno señoras y señores aquí la continuación, de seguro leyeron lo que decía al principio del capitulo anterior y bueno, soy una niña caprichosa y lo entiendo, bueno que mas da, soy feliz así y sin mas preámbulos... El fic**

**Disclaimer: **Ya todos sabemos lo que dice aquí y no quiero recordarlo *Cara afligida apunto de querer romper algo* Sera mejor que comience con el fic antes de que me de el arranque de ira y me de por romper la pantalla de mi computadora.

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako.

**Sugerencias: **Cuando vean algo dentro de comillas ("), significa que habrá una explicación y descripción al final del capitulo. ;3

**Aclaraciones: **Quiero recordarles algo, en el capitulo Takari, la mariposa no se llama Chispa Arco Iris es Chispa Diamante, eso fue un error mio, disculpen (Inclina la cabeza y hace una reverencia de disculpa)

* * *

Capitulo 4: Un Viaje cansado

Llevaban apenas dos días en altamar, pero no de ida, sino de venida, los cinco hombres habían pasado la mejor semana de sus vidas y como no, explorar una isla totalmente desconocida por la sociedad con mujeres que superaban sus expectativas conociendo lo que mas les apasionaba y justamente ahí se encontraban ellos con esas bellas criaturas conocidas como Amazonias de regreso a Japón, el viaje al principio fue tranquilo y placentero... Pero ahora...

-¡Ahh! ¡Esa cosa se mueve por si sola!- Exclamaba Soraida mientras señalaba a un pequeño helicóptero de juguete que estaba manipulando Takeru para distraer a Flamberge y Snowy

-Cálmate Soraida solo es un juguete- Trataba de calmarla Taichi posando sus manos en sus hombros

-¡¿Que me calme?! ¿¡Como pretendes que me calme estando en un lugar como este!?- Exclamaba ella señalando el barco

El viaje se había hecho un caos total, no llevaban ni tres días en el barco y ya Soraida había declarado la muerte a Daisuke solo por que ella estaba manipulando su teléfono o como ella le dice "Espejo parlante"

-Vaya... Esta cosa es extraña- Decía Yoleida mirando curiosa un extraño aparato pequeño con una pantalla en la parte superior y pequeños botones en la parte inferior- ¿Que es esto?

-Se llama computadora- Respondió Ken a la pelimorada- Es un aparato que usamos nosotros para investigar cosas

-Interesante ¿Pero por que no usan los libros?- Cuestiono ella

-Algunos los utilizamos, otros no tanto- Respondió el

-Oh... Que holgazanes- Dijo ella con algo de desprecio- Oye... ¿Para que es este botón?

Yoleida presiono el botón de encendido y de pronto la pantalla comenzó a brillar de forma extraña hasta que se escucho una voz

-_Buenos Días Daisuke_\- Dijo la voz computarizada del aparato; Yoleida miraba el objeto expectante, hasta que reacciono

-¡Ahhh!- Grito ella para luego tomar la computadora en sus manos y arrojarla por la primera ventana que vio

-¡¿Pero que bicho raro te pico?!-Exclamo Daisuke a Yoleida viendo como su nueva computadora se hundía en el mar- ¡Esa computadora era nueva!

-¡Me importa un pepino lo que digas! ¡Esa cosa me acaba de hablar- Dijo ella alterada

-Como sea, eres una demente total- Dijo el sin saber que esas palabras causaron un extraño efecto en Yoleida

-¿Como... Me... Llamaste?- Dijo ella entrecortada por la ira mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo derecho y un aura negra se apoderaba de ella, y de la nada saco un palo de escoba

-Umm...- Daisuke miraba la forma en la que la pelimorada lo miraba y sabia lo que venia- ¡Adiós!

-¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!- Gritaba Yoleida mientras empezaba a perseguirlo con el palo de escoba por todo el barco

-¡Ahh! ¡Quitenmela de encima!- Gritaba Daisuke mientras era golpeado por la pelimorada

Yamato, Takeru, Joe, Ken y Taichi miraban la escena algo aterrados, esa erudita podría ser sabia pero también era muy agresiva y he ahí el dicho "Las apariencias engañan" quizás demasiado. Daisuke los miraba y les interrogaba con la mirada ¿Que acaso no pensaban en ayudarle?

-¡Oigan! ¿Van a ayudarme o que?- Reclamo el a sus acompañantes huyendo de la salvaje Yoleida

-Lo haríamos pero...- Dijo Taichi

-¿Pero que...? ¡Auch!- Exclamo el siendo golpeado por la misma mujer

-Tenemos que calmarlas de alguna forma, no podemos continuar el viaje de manera tranquila si ellas no están calmadas- Dedujo Ken de forma sabia con una mano en su mentón

-Ken tiene razón- Apoyo Joe- Ellas son nativas de una isla que no ha evolucionado lo suficiente de forma tecnológica como la nuestra, desconocen prácticamente todo lo nuestro es por eso que reaccionan así, si queremos seguir vivos para cuando lleguemos a Japón, debemos calmarlas cuanto antes

-Si, el problema es ¿Como?- Cuestiono Yamato- Recuerden que tardamos mucho en subirlas al barco y por poco Taichi no pierde la cabeza por que su teléfono empezó a sonar y alarmo a la pelirroja

-Si, hay que calmarlas con lo que mas les guste- Dijo Taichi

De pronto se escucho un fuerte grito, no era de Daisuke ya que este sonó un poco mas masculino y muy fuerte, voltearon para ver de donde venia el grito y vieron a Soraida en frente de un televisor señalándolo de forma temerosa, los cuatro hombres se golpearon la frente con la mano al mismo mientras negaban con la cabeza. Seria mas difícil de lo que pensaban, Taichi se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro, ella por acto reflejo volteo y agradeció mentalmente que no lo haya golpeado.

-¿Que sucede Soraida?- Pregunto el a la pelirroja

-Hay gente... En ese extraño aparato ¿Que demonios es?- Exclamo ella señalando aterrorizada al televisor

-Eso se llama televisor, es un objeto que usamos nosotros para mantenernos informados y entretenidos- Explico el- Y el hecho de que halla gente ahí es normal, cuando lleguemos a Japón te lo explicare

-Esta bien- Dijo ella un poco mas calmada, de repente en la televisión se escucho un grito de una mujer siendo atacada por lo que parecía ser un extraterrestre y eso alarmo a Soraida y a Taichi- ¡Ahh! ¡Esa mujer esta siendo atacada!

En ese instante desenfundo su espada con grandes intenciones de atacar al extraño ser del televisor, Taichi alarmado tomo lo primero que vio y lo intercepto con la espada de Soraida impidiendo que golpeara al televisor.

-¡Oye! Que no dañe mi televisor nuevo- Advirtió Daisuke escondido debajo de una mesa

-¿Quien lleva un televisor de 62 pulgadas en un barco de expedición?- Reprendió Taichi al moreno

-¿Que? Me gusta viajar con comodidades ¿Que a ti no?- Cuestiono el a Taichi

-Olvídalo ¿Si?- Dijo para luego voltear su vista a la pelirroja- Soraida tranquila, es solo una película

-Esta bien- Dijo ella bajando su espada y guardándola en su funda- ¿Que es eso?

-Esto- Dijo el tomando el control del televisor- Es el control de ese aparato, con el puedes cambiar los canales

Dicho esto empezó a cambiar los canales haciendo que los ojos de la pelirroja brillaran de la impresión al ver como las imágenes iban a gran velocidad, de pronto vio un canal en donde aparecían espadas de grandes tamaños

-Espera... Déjalo ahí- Dijo ella sentándose en el sillón mirando el programa de las espadas

-Un maratón de armas antiguas- Señalo Taichi- ¿Te gustan las espadas?

-¿A quien no? Me fascinan ¡Oh! "Cimitarras"

-Ok... Bueno, ya calmamos a un, faltan cuatro- Dijo el moreno

-Esta bien ¿Como calmamos a la mujer que esta persiguiendo a Daisuke con una escoba?- Pregunto Joe

-Denle un libro y problema resuelto- Dijo la pelirroja sin separar la vista del televisor

-Un libro ¿Eh?- Dijo Ken- Creo que tengo lo necesario

Dicho eso se dirigió a un estante y saco de el un libro con una portada negra

-Yoleida- Llamo el a la peli-morada

-¿Si?- Dijo ella deteniéndose de golpear a Daisuke

Ken alzo el libro que tenia en la mano y sin esperar una palabra la peli-morada se lanzo hacia el tomando el libro y sentándose en el sillón a la izquierda de Soraida

-Van dos, quedan dos- Dijo Ken

-Bien- Dijo Yamato

-Oye Takeru- Llamo Hikariel desde la cocina

-¿Si Hikariel?- Dijo el llegando hasta ella

-¿Que es esa cosa?- Dijo ella señalando unos audífonos

-Se llaman audífonos y se ponen en los oídos, así- Takeru tomo los audífonos y los puso en los oídos de la castaña

-Son cómodos, ¿Y eso que es?- Dijo ella señalando un aparato cuadrado

-Eso es un reproductor de música o MP3- Dijo Takeru- Con el puedes escuchar música

Takeru conecto los audífonos al aparato y de pronto noto como Hikariel empezaba a calmarse con las melodías tranquilizantes, con cuidado guió a Hikariel hasta el sofá sentándola al lado derecho de Soraida.

-Bien, ya van tres y falta una- Dijo Takeru

-Creo que ya no queda nadie mas- Dijo Yamato

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Joe

-Miren- Todos voltearon hacia donde señalaba Yamato y se encontraron con cierta castaña dormida plácidamente en en sillón- Creo que después de todo ella era la única que formo problemas

-Si- Dijo Daisuke aliviado

-Sera mejor que la pongas en una cama, si sigue estando ahí se dañara la columna- Dijo Joe

-Esta bien, yo la llevare-Se ofreció Yamato- Daisuke ¿Puedo dejarla dormir en tu habitación?

-Claro, no hay problema- Dijo Daisuke

Yamato se acerco hacia Mimi y la tomo de brazos como si fuera una princesa y se sorprendió mucho al notar lo liviana que era, subió las escaleras, entro en la habitación y la dejo en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas. Se quedo un rato viéndola fijamente deslumbrado con su hermosura, estaba seguro de que cuando la vieran en Japón, las mujeres no dudarían en tratar de verse como ella, sabiendo que seria totalmente en vano, ya que nadie seria tan hermosa como lo es Mimi, vio un mechón de cabello toparse en su cabeza y lo retiro dulcemente y sonrió, si seguía así terminaría por volverse loco, loco por la castaña.

-Buenas Noches Mimi, que descanses- Dijo dulcemente cerca de ella, besando dulcemente su frente

Salio de la habitación dejando a Mimi dormir tranquila, sin darse cuenta de que Mimi en sueños soltó una risita. Cuando bajo, se encontró con algo que creería jamas, todos sus compañeros tratando de calmar a las bestias de las mujeres, bueno, tres de ellas, ya que Silvester estaba igual que Mimi, dormido.

-Chicos...- Llamo Yamato a los chicos

-¡Oh! Yamato que bueno que llegas, necesitamos calmar a estas tres bestias- Dijo Taichi

-¿Tres? Pero si hay solo dos- Señalo Yamato

-¿Como?- Dieron todos, luego escucharon a Yoleida hablar de algo con alguien

-¿Viste eso Braixen? ¿Me pregunto que ser eso del Cuarto del Placer?- Dijo Yoleida hablándole a su Zorro

-Bueno, calmamos al zorro, quedan el león y el tigre- Dijo Joe

-Si, Oye Takeru, ya que tu eres el experto en animales ¿Que hacemos para calmarlos?- Dijo Daisuke

-Bueno, ellos son felinos, a si que creo que se pueden entretener con algo que suene como una campana o algo así- Dijo Takeru

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Yamato, se acerco hacia un chaleco tejido y empezó a descocerlo formando un hobillo de lana- Ven gatito

Todos lo vieron con cara de ¿En serio? A veces mucho tenemos amigos que no sabemos que pasa por su cabeza, pero cambiaron de pensar en cuando vieron a los dos felinos jugar entretenidamente con el hobillo de lana

-Problema resuelto, me deben un favor cada uno, ya que salve sus traseros de ellos- Dijo Yamato- Sera mejor que me valla a dormir, el sueño me mata

-Si, tienes razón- Dijo Taichi

-¿Pero que pasara con ellas...?- La pregunta de Takeru se quedo en el aire cuando vio como las tres mujeres que estaban en el sofá se quedaban dormidas- Mejor olvidenlo

-Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir, si no queremos amanecer destrozados mañana- Dijo Joe- Buenas noches chicos

Después de calmar a los salvajes que iban con ellos, todos se fueron a dormir ya cansados

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Yamato estaba felizmente dormido hasta que un delicioso olor lo despertó, salio hacia la cocina y se encontró con Mimi usando un delantal de cocina terminando de poner los últimos toques al desayuno

-¿Mimi?- Dijo el conmocionado con lo que veía

Mimi noto la presencia del rubio, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se volteo a verlo

-Buenos Días Bello Durmiente- Dijo Mimi sonriente al rubio

-¿Que significa esto Mimi?- Dijo el igualmente de conmocionado

-Bueno...- Ella se sonrojo ante lo que iba a decir- Esto es un agradecimiento por lo de ayer... En la noche

-Hablas de...- En ese instante los recuerdos de anoche lo invadieron, cuando la cargo al estilo princesa, cuando la cubrió con las sabanas tiernamente y cuando beso su frente dulcemente, ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo, pero so sonrojo aun mas cuando noto que estaba sin camisa

-Sera mejor que valla a vestirte, el desayuno esta casi listo y si no quieres que los demás se lo acaben, mejor ve a cambiarte rápido- Sugirió ella

-Esta bien- Dicho esto se fue a su habitación y se fue a cambiar, no quería que ninguno de los que estaban en el barco se comieran lo que Mimi le hizo especialmente a el.

_**Mientras Tanto...**_

-¿Que huele así?- Dijo Yoleida despertándose

-Algo me dice que es...- Dijo Soraida

-El Postre de Frutas de Mimi- Dijo Hikariel levantándose con las demás y dirigiéndose donde Mimi

-Tranquilas, hay mas para ustedes en la extraña caja que produce frió (Refrigerador), este es para Yamato- Dijo Mimi

-Hablas del rubio mayor- Dijo Soraida

-Si- Respondió ella sonriente

-¿Por que?- Dijo Hikariel

-Pues... Hizo algo por mi y esta es mi forma de agradecerle- Dijo Mimi recordando lo de la noche anterior

-Ya veo- Dijo Soraida

-Nuestra Mimi, siempre haciendo cosas lindas por los demás- Dijo Yoleida

-Si, así es- Corroboro Hikariel

De pronto se escucho un fuerte sonido que alarmo a las mujeres cuando vieron de donde provenía el sonido empezaron a gritar como nunca.

Los gritos fueron tan fuertes que despertaron a todos en el barco, menos a Yamato, alarmados todos bajaron al puente del barco para ver que ocurría sin importarles estar en pijama o sin camisa llegaron hasta la cocina donde se encontraron con cuatro mujeres gritando despavoridas

-¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!?- Exclamo Taichi cansado y aturdido, el jamas se levanta temprano y menos cuando no hay trabajo de por medio

-¡Eso!- Dijo Soraida señalando el objeto que se acercaba a ella, sin pensar en consecuencia alguna corrió hacia el moreno y se aferro a su torso como un mono a su árbol.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Taichi tambaleándose al sentir el peso de la pelirroja en su torso "Sin camisa"

El extraño objeto seguía sonando y moviéndose sin control alguno, ahora era Hikariel quien gritaba, ya cuando el objeto siquiera rozo su pie esta salto como gato miedoso y se aferro a la espalda de Takeru.

-Pero ¿De que están asustadas?- Cuestiono Takeru encorvado por el peso de la castaña

-¡De eso!- Dijo Hikariel señalando el objeto

-No lo veo- Dijo el

-¿¡Como que no lo vez!?- Exclamo ella- ¡Esta cerca de Mimi!

Mimi al ver el objeto a sus pies retrocedió unos pasos asustada, que sin darse cuenta resbalo con algo y termino el los brazos de Yamato, por segunda vez y sin importar que aferro sus brazos a su cuello.

-Es horrible...- Dijo Mimi aferrándose al cuello de Yamato

-Pero ¿De que están hablando?- Cuestiono el teniendo en cuenta de que sujetaba a la castaña que lo estaba asfixiando

-¡De la cosa que se esta acercando a Yoleida!- Dijo ella señalando el objeto con una mano mientras que con la otra asfixiaba al rubio

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Donde!?- Exclamaba Yoleida, de pronto el objeto extraño toco su pie, al sentir ese objeto dio un respingo y grito como nunca- ¡Ahhh!

El grito aturdió a todos y sin esperar reclamo alguno salto al cuello de Ken envolviéndolo como si fuera una bufanda, una bufanda violeta y pesada.

Joe cansado de tanto escándalo encontró el objeto y al verlo se quedo con la incógnita ¿Por eso es que estas mujeres formaron ese alboroto? Se agacho y tomo el objeto que estaba sonando estruendosamente y lo apago

-¿En serio? ¿Están formando un escándalo por un despertador?- Dijo Joe mostrando el aparato ya apagado

Todos los hombres miraron a las mujeres con cara de ¿En serio? Todo ese escándalo de novela por un simple despertador

-¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Nos levantaron a las siete de la mañana con un escándalo solo por un estúpido despertador!?- Exclamo Tai molesto con la pelirroja aun aferrada al torso de este como un Koala a su árbol de eucalipto

-Pues en realidad, tienen motivos por el cual asustarse- Dijo Joe sabiamente

-¡Que!- Dijeron todos conmocionados

-Si, este despertador es muy ruidoso y según se nota ellas desprecian los ruidos fuertes- Explico Joe como todo un profesional- Ellas habitan en una isla donde no hay ruido, viven armónicamente con la naturaleza, así que es prácticamente normal que se asusten con un ruido fuerte

-Díganme como lo tomaran cuando lleguemos a Japón- Dijo Daisuke asustado notando los rostros pálidos de los demás imaginándose como serian estas mujeres en una ciudad como Odaiba, seria el escándalo del siglo.

-No pensemos en eso, por ahora tratemos de calmarlas, otra vez- Dijo Ken cansado por soportar el peso de su nueva bufanda violeta

-Esta bien- Dijo Tai mirando como Soraida se mantenía sujeta a su torso- ¿Soraida podrías soltarme?

La pelirroja vio como estaba, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del moreno y sus piernas rodeaban su cintura, con cautela y un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro se soltó de el y se alejo un poco con el rostro gacho por haberse puesto en tan comprometedora pose

-Perdón...- Susurro ella mientras lo miraba

-Esta bien, tranquila- Dijo el sonriente haciendo que el rubor que había en su rostro se volviera del mismo color que su cabello

-¿Mimi?- Llamo Yamato a la castaña

-¿Si?- Respondió ella mirándolo fijamente

-¿Podrías soltarme?

Mimi vio como este se sonrojaba, luego bajo la vista encontrándose ella en sus brazos como la noche anterior y como en su sueño, sin responder soltó su cuello lentamente y se bajo de sus brazos.

-Lamento si salte de esa forma a tu espalda Takeru- Se disculpo Hikariel estando ya fuera de su espalda

-Tranquila, esta bien- Dijo el sonriente

-¿Oigan? ¿Podrían ayudarme?- Decía el pobre Ken soportando el peso de Yoleida en su cuello

-Yoleida baja de ahí, lo vas a desnucar- Reprocho Mimi

-Perdón...- Dijo ella bajando del cuello de Ken

-Bueno, ahora que todo se arreglo creo que ahora podemos...- Daisuke estaba a punto de terminar su frase, hasta que un delicioso olor se lo impidió- ¿Que es ese olor?

El olor se dirigió al postre de frutas que había hecho Mimi, sin pensarlo estiro su mano para tomarlo pero algo se lo impidió

-¡No!- Dijo Mimi golpeando su mano con su báculo (Sacado de no se donde)

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por que?- Dijo Daisuke sobándose la mano

-No es para ti- Reprocho ella con una mano en la cintura

-¿Y para quien es entonces?- Pregunto Daisuke

-Para Yamato

-¿Yamato?- Dijeron todos incrédulos

-Si, los demás están en la extraña caja gigante y pesada que crea hielo y frió

-¿Hablas del refrigerador?- Dijo Taichi

-Llámalo como quieras, pero este no lo toquen- Dijo ella formando un puchero señalando el dichoso postre

-Esta bien- Dijo Daisuke levantando las manos en señal de rendición

Después de que Daisuke trajera el desayuno se dispusieron a comer con tranquilidad sabiendo que aun faltaba mucho por recorrer para llegar a Odaiba y pensar que tendrían que seguir el viaje con las mujeres que los alteraban. Bueno nadie dijo que la mujeres son fáciles...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**AL FIN! (Suena el himno de la Champion League) Perdón la demora, pero estoy muy ocupada con los demás fics y aparte mi nuevo proyecto de Inazuma Eleven, entre otras cosas**

**Cimitarras: Espadas que utilizaba los hombre del ejercito de Atila el uno, son espadas de gran tamaño y suelen tener una estructura curvilínea.**

**Aqui termina este capitulo, el próximo las chicas conocerán la maravillosa ciudad de Odaiba y que sabe que otras cosas mas. En fin me despido**

**Alita se despide**

**Besos ;3**


	8. Un Nuevo Mundo

**Bueno señoras y señores aquí la continuación, espero y les guste ;D**

**Disclaimer: **Ya todos sabemos lo que dice aquí y no quiero recordarlo *Cara afligida apunto de querer romper algo* Sera mejor que comience con el fic antes de que me de el arranque de ira y me de por romper la pantalla de mi computadora.

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako.

**Sugerencias: **Cuando vean algo dentro de comillas ("), significa que habrá una explicación y descripción al final del capitulo. ;3

**Aclaraciones: **Quiero recordarles algo, en el capitulo Takari, la mariposa no se llama Chispa Arco Iris es Chispa Diamante, eso fue un error mio, disculpen (Inclina la cabeza y hace una reverencia de disculpa)

* * *

Capitulo 5: Un Nuevo Mundo.

Después de haber sobrevivido al viaje (Según Daisuke) los chicos legaron sanos y salvos a la bahía de Odaiba

-Al fin llegamos- Dijo Yamato

-Si, al fin llegamos- Le siguió su hermano

-Sip, sanos y salvos- Dijo Daisuke

-Le iré a avisar las chicas- Dijo Takeru entrando al interior del barco

Mientras los hombres se encontraban hablando y arreglando sus cosas para desembarcar, las mujeres se encontraban mirando el extraño panorama que se mostraba ante ellas.

-Esa sin duda es una extraña selva- Señalo Hikariel

-Cierto- Dijeron las demás al unisono

-Eso no es un selva- Dijo una voz detrás de ellas- Se llama ciudad

-¿Ciudad?- Dijo Mimi

-Si- Dijo Takeru de manera simple

-Wow...- Dijeron todas sorprendidas

Takeru se alejo de ellas y se fue a terminar de empacar sus cosas, cuando terminaron embarcaron el barco cerca de la bahía en la cual estaba repleta de periodistas e informantes, listos para hablar del suceso que atormentaba a casi todo el mundo. Las puertas del barco se abrieron y el primero en salir fue Taichi siendo recibido por varios flashes de las cámaras.

-¡Esta si es una bienvenida!- Exclamo el a Joe quien se encontraba justo detrás de el, Taichi empezó a bajar del barco y antes de tocar siquiera el piso fue invadido por los reporteros, preguntándole sobre su viaje.

Soraida se encontraba en la puerta del barco junto con su león observando como el moreno era rodeado por las luces de esos extraños aparatos que la dejaban ciega ¿Como podía ver esas cosas de frente sin quedar ciego? Vio como Joe se acercaba a ella y le decía algo.

-Tranquila- Dijo el- Ellos no te harán daño

Lo vio bajar del barco yendo junto al moreno, Joe se acerco a Taichi y le dijo algo al oído, para luego ver como este se volteaba a verla. Taichi se disculpo con los de la prensa y fue directo hacia ella.

-Vamos, no te harán nada- Dijo Taichi extendiéndole la mano a Soraida

La pelirroja tomo la mano de Taichi y bajaron con cuidado las escaleras de embarque, todos los "Paparazzis" quedaron con la madibula hasta el piso la mujer que estaba con el moreno dejo a mas de uno asombrado incluso los tele-videntes se quedaron sin habla, Soraida por donde veía solo había rostros rojos y extrañas muecas que le parecieron muy grotescas a su gusto, sintió una fresca ráfaga golpear su cuerpo que la hizo estremecer al instante a lo cual Taichi lo noto.

-¿Esta bien?- Pregunto el a Soraida

-Si, lo que pasa es que tengo frió- Dijo frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor, Taichi al verla temblar se quito su chaqueta y se la puso en sus hombros, haciendo que dejara de temblar- Gracias

-De nada, vamos- Dijo el tomando a la pelirroja por los hombros- ¡Vamos Flamberge!

El león lo escucho y bajo del barco asustando a muchos, pero se calmaron al verlo tan familiarizado con el moreno

Por otra parte Yoleida y Hikariel bajaron junto con Ken y Takeru acompañadas de sus bestias sagradas causando las mismas reacciones por parte de los reporteros, al final fue Mimi la que quiso salir, pero al parecer algo se lo impedía.

-¿Sucede algo Mimi?- Pregunto Yamato cerca de ella

-Si...- Respondió ella

-¿Que es?- Cuestiono Yamato

-Esos...- Dijo Mimi señalando a las cámaras y a los reporteros, algo que era muy obvio en la castaña es que las cosas desconocidas no se le iban muy bien y mas si eran esas extrañas cosas que usaban la luz para enceguecer a los demás, eso le asustaba mucho.

-¿Te dan miedo las cámaras?- Cuestiono el

Mimi no dijo nada, simplemente asistió con la cabeza, que si le daban miedo, claro, es mas le aterraban que esas cosas la dejaran ciega y eso no le gustaba. Sintió como Yamato delicadamente rodeo su brazo con el suyo y se acercaba a ella.

-Tranquila, ellos no te harán daño y si lo hacen, se las verán conmigo- Dijo Yamato tiernamente haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara

-Esta bien...- Dijo ella notoriamente nerviosa ocultando su nerviosismo, vio como Yamato la halaba para bajar del barco, pero en cuando lo hizo los flashes de las cámaras se detuvieron al instante al ver a la castaña todo, literalmente, se detuvo ahora lo único que veían era a Yamato bajando del barco tomado del brazo de sin duda alguna la castaña mas bella que jamas habían visto. Al ver tanta calma por parte de los paparazzi, Mimi le pregunto a Yamato.

-¿Que sucede Yamato? ¿Por que se detuvieron?- Pregunto ella estando lejos de las cámaras

-Creo que los deslumbraste Mimi- Respondió el

-¿Como así? No entiendo- Dijo Mimi mas confundida

-Bueno, digamos que se quedaron así por que, es la primera vez que ven a una mujer como tu- Acertó Yamato

-¿Una mujer como yo?- Cuestiono Mimi

-Si, exótica, única, bella, eres totalmente desconocida para los demás- Dijo Yamato causando que las mejillas pálidas de Mimi volvieran a tomar el mismo color que el cabello de Soraida- Al igual que Soraida, Hikariel y Yoleida

-Ya veo. Oye... ¿Y Silvester?- Pregunto ella al no ver a su bestia

-Tranquila Mimi, Takeru ya se encargo de eso- Dijo Yamato señalando a su hermano, quien estaba tratando a Silvester como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, Mimi siguió el dedo de Yamato viendo a su Silvester, era la primera vez que veía a su lobo tan feliz, de hecho nunca lo había visto así de feliz- ¿Vamos?

-Claro- Dijo ella empezando a caminar con rumbo hacia los demás.

Lo siguiente que paso fue sin duda algo que conocemos en las culturas latinas como "Arroz con Mango" osea un desastre a la hora de subir al auto.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- Dijo Taichi abriendo la puerta trasera del auto

-¿Que clase de objeto desagradable es ese?- Cuestiono Soraida al ver el auto negro del moreno

-Se llama auto Soraida y es lo que usamos nosotros aquí para trasladarnos de un lado a otro- Explico Taichi como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, de pronto sintió que su auto se hundía ligeramente cuando volteo se encontró con la peli-morada en el techo del auto- ¿¡Pero que demonios estas haciendo!?

-Este objeto es muy extraño- Dijo Yoleida sobre el techo empezando a botar sobre este- Ah! ¡Pero que divertido! ¡Este extraño cachivache también rebota!

-¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!- Exclamo Taichi al ver como el techo su "Bebe" empezaba a marcarse con los rebotes de Yoleida sobre este

-¡Increíble! Tiene un espejo gigante justo al frente- Exclamo Hikariel justo en el capo, sentada- Que bonito

-Por supuesto que es bonito y ¡No te sientes en el capo!- Exclamo al ver como la castaña se subía al capo del auto dejando mas marcas al igual que el techo

-¿Que son esas cosas redondas?- Pregunto Soraida acercándose a las ruedas

-Esas se llaman ruedas y son las que permiten que el auto se mueva- Explico Joe a la pelirroja

-¿Que acaso en su isla no hay ruedas? ¿Tan primitivas son?- Cuestiono Yamato

-En nuestra si hay ruedas, pero no son tan extrañas como estas- Dijo Soraida algo enojada por el comentario del rubio

-Pues, tiene sentido aquí las ruedas se hacen con componentes químico y aleaciones y ellas hacen sus ruedas con madera es lógico que tengan curiosidad...- La voz de Ken se perdió al instante en cuando volteo

-¿Ken? ¿Te sucede algo?...- La voz de Daisuke también se perdió cuando vio lo que pasaba, los demás sin entender por que se quedaron mudos Daisuke y Ken voltearon hacia donde ellos estaban viendo y sin duda lo que estaban viendo debía de ser una broma.

-Estas cosas son verdaderamente extrañas- Dijo Soraida levantando la parte trasera del auto ¡Con un brazo! Mientras que con el otro se dedicaba a hacer girar una de las ruedas como si de un juguete se tratara

-¡Soraida! ¡No muevas el aparato, que no ves que estoy saltando!- Exclamo Yoleida desde el techo

-Lo siento

-Este espejo sin duda es hermoso. Hola Mimi- Dijo Hikariel saludando a la castaña desde el capo del auto

-Hola Hikariel- Dijo Mimi dentro del vehículo, jugando con los botones y palancas que había allí adentro- ¿Para que sera este botón

En cuando presiono el botón la luces del auto se encendieron, todos los que estaban presentes estaban con la salia hasta el suelo, la visión era simplemente llamativa (Por no decir sexy) parecían las mas atractivas modelos posando sobre un auto, pero esa no era la visión que tenia los chicos y Taichi, lo único que veía eran cuatros extrañas arruinando su precioso auto.

-Oh! Una palanca ¿Para que servirá?- Dijo Mimi accionando la palanca

Lo siguiente que ocurrió paso por los ojos de Taichi en cámara lenta, la palanca que había accionado Mimi era el de los parabrisas lo cual hizo que el agua de estos mojara a Hikariel, haciendo que esta se pusiera de pie sobre el capo y por causa de la gravedad perdió el equilibrio y termino por golpear a Yoleida quien imito su acción y cayo golpeando a Soraida quien del impacto soltó el auto lo cual lo termino de destruir por completo

-Mi auto... ¡Mi precioso y costoso auto!- Exclamo Taichi al borde de las lagrimas

-Vaya... Destruyeron el Bentley de Taichi en tiempo récord- Dijo Daisuke

Daisuke se callo al instante al sentir la mirada asesina del moreno, mejor callarse antes de que ocurra un homicidio en primer grado

-Ay... Mi cabeza- Dijo Hikariel sobándose la cabeza

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Takeru cerca de ella

-Si... Aunque no creo decir lo mismo de Mimi- Dijo Hikariel mirando hacia el interior del auto

-Mimi ¿Que paso con Mimi?- Pregunto Yamato uniéndose a la conversación

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que se escucho un ligero sollozo entre los gritos y exclamaciones de Taichi a una despreocupada y desinteresada Soraida, Yamato volteo la vista y se dirigió donde Mimi, cuando llego donde ella la encontró llorando, agitada y con el volante entre las manos.

-¿Mimi? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el suavemente

-Esta... Roto- Gimoteo ella- Yo lo rompí

Y dicho esto se puso llorar amargamente como si fuera una niña pequeña siendo regañada injustamente por su padre, Yamato estaba ahora en una encrucijada, una mujer de 24 años llorando como una niña de 4, y todo por culpa de los reclamos de Taichi

-¡Podrías dejar de gritar de una maldita vez!- Exclamo Yamato molesto y exasperado de oír los llantos de Mimi junto con los gritos de Taichi

Soraida al escuchar los llantos de Mimi se enojo, como pudo se acerco al moreno y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡Auch! ¿Por que hiciste eso?- Exclamo el a la pelirroja

-Por que hiciste llorar a Mimi y nosotras tenemos un pacto de no hacer llorar a Mimi, por que si lo hacemos suceden cosas malas- Exclamo Soraida- Como esa

Yoleida quien se encontraba alejada de todo junto con Hikariel estaba viendo la escena, Soraida y Taichi peleando como perros y gatos y Yamato tratando de calmar a Mimi

-No duraremos ni una semana aquí- Dijo Yoleida insegura

Solo falta esperar para saber que pasara y esperemos que lo que sea que llegara a pasar fuera bueno.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**TA-DA! Lamento el retraso pero estoy pasando por un Lapsus Mental y algo llamado falta de inspiración, asi que aprovechare algo; si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea para continuar la historia, estoy 100% disponible ;)**

**Alita se despide**

**Besos ;3**


	9. Conociendo lo Desconocido Parte 1

**Bueno señoras y señores aquí la continuación, espero y les guste ;D**

**Disclaimer: **Ya todos sabemos lo que dice aquí y no quiero recordarlo *Cara afligida apunto de querer romper algo* Sera mejor que comience con el fic antes de que me de el arranque de ira y me de por romper la pantalla de mi computadora.

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako.

**Sugerencias: **Cuando vean algo dentro de comillas ("), significa que habrá una explicación y descripción al final del capitulo. ;3

**Aclaraciones: **Quiero recordarles algo, en el capitulo Takari, la mariposa no se llama Chispa Arco Iris es Chispa Diamante, eso fue un error mio, disculpen (Inclina la cabeza y hace una reverencia de disculpa)

* * *

Capitulo 6: Conociendo lo Desconocido Parte 1

Habían pasado 30 minutos y aun seguían los cuatro con sus disputas, Soraida y Taichi seguían discutiendo el por que nunca había que hacer llorar a Mimi, mientras que Yamato trataba en vano tratar de calmar a Mimi lo cual se le estaba siendo muy difícil ya que el no era de los de consolar. De pronto Yoleida y Hikariel sintieron un escalofrió subir por su espina dorsal y columna, y sabian lo que eso significaba.

-Esto no me gusta...- Dijo Hikariel

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo Takeru sin entender

-Algo malo va a pasar...- Dijo Yoleida

-¿Que es lo que va a pasar?- Ahora pregunto Ken

De pronto sintieron un peculiar olor a humo, cuando voltearon vieron que el ya de por si destrosado auto de Taichi estaba prendido en llamas.

-¿¡Pero que!? ¡El auto de Taichi se quema!- Grito Daisuke deteniendo la pelea entre el moreno y la pelirroja

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamo el moreno, deteniendo sus reclamos a la pelirroja- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¿¡Que mas puede pasar!?

-No digas eso o pasara algo peor- Dijo Soraida

-¿Ah si? ¿Como que?- Pregunto el

Y sin que nada mas pasara el auto exploto justo en frente de sus caras, dejando a un Taichi apunto de quebrar en llanto

-¿¡Por que esto siempre me pasa a mi!?- Exclamo el moreno cayendo de rodillas

-Pobre, el mundo no lo quiere- Dijo Yoleida

Toda la gente que pasaba veía el espectáculo que sucedía, un auto cerca del muelle en llamas. Hikariel quien había estado fuera del asunto vio como una niña pequeña pasaba cerca de ella, en sus manos traía un pequeño peluche de un tigre y le pareció curioso.

-Gracias por llevarme al Zoológico hermano- Dijo la niña a su hermano

-No hay de que, ahora hay que ir a casa- Dijo el niño

-Esta bien, pero primero llama a los bomberos- Dijo la niña

-¿Por que?- Pregunto el joven

-Por que ese auto se quema- Dijo la niña señalando el auto en llamas

-Esta bien- Dijo el chico sacando su teléfono marcando el numero de los bomberos

Zoológico, esa palabra resonó en su cabeza lo cual le causo mucha curiosidad

-Takeru ¿Que es un Zoológico?- Pregunto Hikariel ignorando por completo el drama que ocurría con Taichi y su auto

-Pues, es un lugar en el que habitan mucho animales y se encargan de cuidarlos mientras que las personas los ven- Dijo Takeru

-¿Podemos ir? Quiero ver a los animales- Rogó la castaña con ojos de borrego

-Esta bien, pero después de que se resuelva el problema entre Taichi y Soraida y que Mimi deje de llorar- Dijo Takeru

-Ok- Dijo ella

Después de casi una tratando de calmar a Mimi, por fin pudieron hablar en paz debidamente

-Hikariel me dijo que quiere ir al Zoológico- Dijo Takeru

-Es obvio, en ese lugar hay animales- Dijo Joe

-Yo quiero ver algo llamado museo, no se que son pero quiero ver uno- Dijo Yoleida

-Esta bien, hay uno no muy lejos de aquí- Señalo Ken

-Yo quiero saber como es que este lugar se mantiene tan calmado, eso me pica la curiosidad- Dijo Soraida

-Eso... Creo que podrías llevarla a conocer la estación policial- Dijo Takeru

-Esta bien- Dijo Taichi

-Yamato ¿Que es eso que llaman invernadero?- Pregunto Mimi a Yamato inocentemente

-Es un lugar especial en el que se mantienen preservadas las plantas para múltiples usos- Dijo Yamato

-¿Podemos ver uno?

-No veo por que no- Dijo Yamato a la castaña

De pronto todos estaban empezando a hablar sobre sus planes para con las nativas, sin darse cuenta de algo, ¿Como iban a ver todos esos lugares si ellas estaban vestidas de la forma menos apropiada posible? Tanto que llamaban la atención, ante esa idea Joe tuvo que interrumpir la charla grupal

-Lamento interrumpir sus planes pero ¿Como piensan ir a todos esos lugares con ellas vestidas así?- Señalo Joe

En eso los jóvenes dejaron de hablar y miraron a sus acompañantes y sus algo reveladores atuendos

-Tiene razón- Dijo Ken- No podemos mostrarlas en publico y menos si visten así

-¿Que tienen de malo nuestras ropas?- Dijo Yoleida

-No lo tomen a mal pero sus atuendos muestran mas de lo que deberían- Dijo Yamato

-¿Y que hacemos entonces?- Dijo Mimi

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Daisuke entrando en su barco para luego salir con una maleta roja

-¿Y eso mas o menos para que es?- Pregunto Taichi

-Esta es la maleta de Jun, la olvido la ultima vez que fuimos de crucero y aun contiene ropa lo que podrían hacer es darles esta ropa a ellas para que no salgan tan descubiertas por las calles- Dijo Daisuke

-Amigo eres un genio- Dijo Takeru felicitándolo

-Si, bueno subamos al barco y dejemos que se cambien- Dijo Joe

-Esta bien- Dijo Soraida

_**Minutos después...**_

-¿Por que se están tardando tanto?- Exclamo Taichi

-Tranquilo Taichi- Dijo Yamato

-Si, tranquilo te recuerdo que ellas desconocen la vestimenta aquí en Japón así que probablemente no sepan como vestirse- Dijo Joe

Pero antes de seguir hablando salio una Yoleida vestida con una camisa violeta manga larga, unos pantalones azul oscuro junto con unas botas altas de color marrón, en su cabello se encontraba una pañoleta de color violeta y traía los lentes de lectura de Jun que eran idénticos a los que ella traía.

-Esta ropa es algo rara- Dijo Yoleida no muy convencida de lo que estaba usando

-Créeme esto es mas cómodo que salir a la calle con lo que traían puesto- Dijo Daisuke

De pronto salio Soraida vestida con una camisa marrón con los hombros algo inflados, unos shorts negros y unas botas tobilleras del mismo color que la camisa

-Esta ropa es incomoda- Dijo Soraida inconforme

-Al menos nadie se meterá contigo si te ven vestida así- Dijo Taichi

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo Soraida- ¡Hikariel! ¡Mimi! ¡Apresúrense!

Cuando dio ese grito Hikariel salio vestida con un vestido rosa de cuello blanco con detalles en amarillo y zapatillas amarillas, seguida de Mimi quien traía puesto un vestido de verano blanco con flecos en el pecho, unas botas rosas y un sombrero rosa (_N/A: Como en Digimon 2 ^^, pero mas maduro_)

-Bueno creo que estamos listos para irnos- Dijo Ken

* * *

_**Minutos mas tarde... Con Takeru y Hikariel.**_

-Bien, ya llegamos- Dijo Takeru junto con Hikariel en frente de la puerta del Zoológico de Odaiba

-Wow... Que bonito- Dijo la castaña sorprendida por el lugar

-Ven, entremos- Dijo Takeru jalándola de su mano entrando al Zoológico

Cuando entraron Hikariel se sorprendió al ver todos esos animales ahí, monos, cebras, jirafas, toda clase de animales, era el paraíso. Estando tan embelesada con los animales vio a un pequeño bebe orangután que se encontraba jugando en una rueda guindada en una rama, sin poder evitarlo se acerco a la jaula y sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo entro en la jaula.

-Hola pequeño- Dijo Hikariel

-_Hola ¿Como entraste a mi jaula?- _Pregunto el animal

-Por la puerta, estaba abierta- Dijo Hikariel como si fuera lo mas obvio

-_Genial...- _En ese momento en mono recapacito en lo que estaba pasando- _Espera... ¿Puedes entenderme?_

_-_Si, eso y mas- Dijo Hikariel sonriendo

-_Genial ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- _Pregunto el pequeño animal

-Seguro- Asintió Hikariel

Takeru quien se encontraba buscando comida para alimentar a los animales, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de adonde se fue la castaña pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a toda una multitud rodeando el habitad del orangután, picado por la curiosidad se acerco a ver que era lo que ocurría pero nunca pensó llevarse esa gran sorpresa

-Hikariel...- Dijo Takeru soltando lo que tenia en manos

Ahí estaba Hikariel jugando con el bebe orangután yendo de rama en rama, haciendo "Monerías" con el y como estaba en vestido dejaba ver mucho mas que sus piernas, afortunada mente tenia un short debajo del vestido, ahora entendía el por que tantos hombre estaban ahí y no era prácticamente para ver al pequeño animal, como puedo paso a la multitud y se acerco hacia donde estaba la castaña.

-Hikariel... ¿Que estas haciendo?- Pregunto el

-¡Oh! Hola Takeru, mira hice un nuevo amigo- Dijo Hikariel estando de cabeza en una rama junto al orangután

-Me alegra saber eso pero... ¿Como entraste ahí?- Pregunto Takeru

-¡Oh! Muy fácil, por la puerta- Dijo ella señalando la dichosa puerta

-Entiendo, sera mejor que salgas, los dueños del zoológico no les gustan que los visitantes estén dentro de los habitas- Dijo Takeru abriendo la puerta para que Hikariel pudiera salir

-Ok, nos vemos después pequeño- Dijo Hikariel despidiéndose del mono

-_Adiós Hikariel-_ Dijo el pequeño orangután

-Veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo- Dijo Takeru

-Si, es muy lindo y jugetón también- Dijo Hikariel- ¿Veremos mas animales T.K?

-¿T.K? ¿Eso a que viene?- Dijo el intrigado

-Pues suena mas bonito así ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Hikariel mirándolo fijamente

-Bueno si tu lo dices...- Dijo el sonrojado por la forma en la que Hikariel lo miraba

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora vayamos a ver a esos pandas!- Exclamo Hikariel alegre tomando el brazo de Takeru y jalándolo hacia los pandas. Las personas que los veían creían que eran una dulce parejas de jóvenes en su primera cita, si supieran, sería una larga tarde.

* * *

_**En otro lugar... Con Ken y Yoleida**_

-¿Que es este lugar Ken?- Pregunto la peli-morada

-Esto se llama museo Yoleida- Respondió Ken guiándola adentro del lugar

-¿Un museo?- Dijo Yoleida

-Si...- Dijo Ken, de pronto sintió unos asfixiantes brazos rodear su cuello con una fuerza ligeramente sobrehumana

-¡Ahh! ¡Gracias Gracias!- Decía Yoleida abrazando su cuello mientras daba pequeño saltitos junto con Ken

-Yoleida... Mi cuello...- Decía Ken ya con la falta de aire

-Lo siento, pero es que siempre he querido ver un museo de cerca- Dijo Yoleida

-Ya veo, pues en ese caso sígueme- Dijo Ken empezando a caminar

Sin embargo Yoleida no lo siguió, si no que se quedo mirando una estatua que le resultaba muy peculiar, sin dudarlo ni un segundo empezó a subir por esa extraña estatua , mientras que el pobre Ken caminaba sin saber lo que estaba haciendo Yoleida

-Acaban de inaugurar una nueva exhibición de historia, espero que te guste Yoleida- Dijo el moreno volteando para encontrarse con nadie- ¿Yoleida? ¿Yoleida en donde estas?

-¡Hola Ken!- Dijo Yoleida desde lo mas alto de la estatua

-Yoleida ¿Que haces allá arriba? ¿Como llegaste hasta allá?- Cuestiono Ken algo alterado

-Pues subiendo y te digo que la vista es maravillosa- Dijo la peli-morada de manera despreocupada

-Yoleida baja inmediatamente de ahí, te vas a hacer daño- Exclamo Ken empezando a preocuparse

-¿De que hablas? Yo nunca me e caído en mi vida, te preocupas demasiado...- Pero hablo demasiado pronto por que debido a su falta de equilibrio termino por caerse de espaldas- Creo que hable demasiado pronto...

Ken alarmado corrió donde la peli-morada y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo la atrapo en sus brazos al estilo princesa

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Ken viendo a la peli-morada

-Eso... Fue... ¡Increíble!- Exclamo Yoleida en sus brazos dejando a Ken intrigado

-¿Que?

-Que eso fue increíble, creo que lo volver a hacer- Dijo tratando de bajar de los brazos del moreno

-Nada de eso, no te volverás a subir ahí, te vas a lastimar de verdad- Dijo Ken con su voz seria- Prométeme que no te volverás a subir a ninguna estatua o escultura alta

-Esta bien lo prometo, con tal de que me bajes ¿Quieres?- Dijo Yoleida

-Esta bien- Dijo Ken bajando a la peli-morada- Y para evitar que te vuelas a escapar, no te soltare la mano en ningún momento ¿Entendido?

-Esta bien- Dijo Yoleida extendiendo su mano para que el moreno la tomara

Después de tomar su mano, ambos se dirigieron a seguir viendo el museo y claro apretar la mano de la peli-morada en caso de que quisiera soltarse y subirse a otra estatua o escultura.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Bueno no me salio tan divertido y cómico como esperaba, pero aun así lo hice, en el siguiente capitulo sera solo Taiora Y Mimato, mientras adelantare los demás fics y tal vez uno que otros fics para aquellas persona que están de cumpleaños este mes y el que viene, así que si hay cumpleañeros en este mes, de antemano les digo... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Y sin mas me despido.**

**Alita se despide **

**Besos ;3**


	10. Conociendo lo Desconocido Parte 2

**Bueno señoras y señores aquí la continuación, espero y les guste ;D**

**Disclaimer: **Ya todos sabemos lo que dice aquí y no quiero recordarlo *Cara afligida apunto de querer romper algo* Sera mejor que comience con el fic antes de que me de el arranque de ira y me de por romper la pantalla de mi computadora.

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako.

**Sugerencias: **Cuando vean algo dentro de comillas ("), significa que habrá una explicación y descripción al final del capitulo. ;3

**Aclaraciones: **Quiero recordarles algo, en el capitulo Takari, la mariposa no se llama Chispa Arco Iris es Chispa Diamante, eso fue un error mio, disculpen (Inclina la cabeza y hace una reverencia de disculpa)

* * *

Capitulo 6: Conociendo lo Desconocido Parte 2

Después de que lidiar con la pelirroja el por que es mejor ir en auto que a pie y después de casi media hora intentando convencerla de subir al auto por fin llegaron a su destino.

-Bien Sorita, bienvenida al cuartel general de entrenamiento policial de Odaiba- Dijo Taichi- Aquí es donde se entrenan a los mejores oficiales o guardianes para proteger las calles de Odaiba

-Wow... Este lugar es sorprendente...- Iba a seguir alabando el lugar cuando un asqueroso olor perforo en sus fosas nasales- Y apesta a hombres

-Bueno, ¿Que esperabas? En este lugar solo hay hombres y muchos aquí no son muy limpios que digamos- Dijo Yagami

-Que asco...- Dijo Soraida a la par que llegaban junto a un castaño

-Hola Ryo ¿Como has estado?- Dijo Taichi saludando al castaño

-Taichi Yagami he estado bien amigo y veo que tu estas mejor- Dijo Ryo desviando la mirada del moreno para dirigirla hacia la pelirroja soltando un silbido de coqueteo- ¿Y no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

-¿Amiga? Ah si, Sora el es Ryo Akiyama, líder de este cuartel de entrenamiento, Ryo ella es Soraida- Dijo el moreno

-Es un gusto- Dijo Soraida

-El gusto es mio preciosa- Dijo Ryo hablando con su típico tono coqueto

-Claro...- Dijo ella con indiferencia mirando hacia el ring de pelea- ¿Que hacen ahí?

-Ahí es donde probamos la fuerza de los novatos para saber si tienen conocimientos en defensa personal, si los tienen los integramos al grupo y si no los integramos a un grupo especializado para poder afinar sus técnicas de defensa, preciosa- Dijo Ryo

-Impresionante...- Susurro Soraida impresionada

-¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te interesan las peleas preciosa?- Dijo el moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente

Ya Soraida estaba cansada de escuchar ese apodo "Preciosa" No llevaba ni una hora de conocerlo y ya se estaba cansando de oír ese apodo por parte de ese tipo

-Si me interesan y deja de llamarme preciosa ¿Quieres? Si crees que con decirme cosas bonitas vas a lograr algo estas muy equivocado amigo- Dijo Soraida harta de los comentarios del castaño- Conozco el dicho de que "El Hombre se Enamora por los ojos y Las Mujeres por Los Oídos" pero te aviso de antemano que eso no funciona conmigo.

-¿Entonces que es lo que te enamora de un hombre?- Pregunto el castaño curioso

-Muy fácil, su fuerza...- Dijo Soraida pero fue interrumpida por el castaño

-En ese caso ¿Que tal una pequeña lucha?- Propuso el castaño

-Te escucho- Dijo Soraida

-Bien, si yo gano saldrás conmigo y dejaras que te llame Preciosa, pero si tu ganas dejare de llamarte Preciosa y podrás llevarte cualquier cosa que quieras de este lugar ¿Hecho?- Dijo Ryo extendiendo su mano

-Hecho...- Dijo Soraida estrechando su mano con la de el

Taichi quien había estado fuera de la conversación, sabía que algo iba a salir mal y lo sabia, lo único que quería es que Ryo no se confiara ya que podría salir herido física y emocionalmente

_**Unos pocos minutos después...**_

No habían pasado menos de 5 minutos y Ryo ya parecía salido de un ring de pelea profesional, su rostro estaba morado, sus ropas rasgadas y tenia el cansancio a millón que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, no aguanto mas y callo como una saco de papas al suelo, sentía a la pelirroja acercarse y sintió su pie en su espalda

-Y con esto señor Líder yo gano, así que dejaras de llamarme preciosa y podre tomar lo que quiera de este lugar, pero antes, tomare mi premio- Sin avisar siquiera bajo su mano hacia sus pantalones y saco de ellos su ropa interior, jalándolos con tanta fuerza que Ryo soltó un no tan masculino grito de dolor, parecido al de una niñita de 3 años- Vaya que grito mas masculino Líder y bonita ropa interior

-Ryo ¿Desde cuando usas ropa interior de mujer?- Pregunto Taichi al ver lo que Soraida tenia en sus manos, en efecto era ropa interior de mujer blanca con corazones rojos

-Es que la ropa de mujer es mas cómoda...- Dijo el susurros escuchando como Soraida se reía de el a carcajadas, de pronto se escucho una voz proveniente del fondo de los cuarteles

-Oiga ¿Quien se cree usted para tratar así a nuestro líder?- Reclamo un joven

-Para ser franca el fue quien me reto y me dijo que podía llevarme cualquier cosa de este lugar si ganaba y acabo de reclamar mi premio, su ropa interior y también su orgullo al perder contra una mujer- Dijo Soraida como si fuera lo mas normal que le haya pasado en la vida

-Pues yo no permitiré eso, yo te desafió a ti por el orgullo de mi líder y también por su ropa interior- Dijo el joven retando a Soraida

Cuando escucho la forma el la que se dirigía el joven para con ella, no pudo evitar ver eso como un reto y algo que adoraba eran los desafíos.

-Esta bien, acepto tu desafío amigo sostenme esto Taichi- Dijo mirando al moreno arrojandole la prenda cayendo justo en la cara del moreno

-¡Ahhh! ¡Que asco! ¡Huele al trasero de Ryo!- Exclamo el moreno quitándose la prenda y arrojandola al piso con una mueca de asco- Creo que tendré pesadillas con eso y con el horrible olor del trasero de Ryo

-¿Estas listo para la humillación niño?- Dijo Soraida poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Por supuesto- Respondió el joven

_**Media hora después...**_

¿Cuantos hombres habían caído del ring? ?10 hombres? ¿30 quizás? ¿O la mejor 40? Pues no, habían 80 hombres en ese cuartel y 70 habían caído rendidos ante la fuerza sobre-humana de la pelirroja, los 10 hombres que no estuvieron en el ring se quedaron fuera de este para ayudar a los heridos con asistencia medica, era simplemente sorprendente, Soraida había sacado a todos esos hombres como si de juguetes se trataran y ella impecable como un dama, bueno si a una mujer con temple de hombre y puños literalmente de hierro se le puede llamar dama.

-Oye amigo, tu novia sin duda es un hueso duro de roer- Dijo uno de los para-médicos

-No es mi novia, es solo una amiga- Respondió el moreno desviando la mirada

-Como digas amigo- Dijo el para-médico volviendo a su labor, mientras que el seguía viendo como Soraida pateaba literalmente los traseros de los oficiales de Ryo. Sería una larga tarde, una muy larga y entretenida tarde.

* * *

**_En otro lugar... Con Yamato y Mimi_**

-¿Ya puedo mirar?- Pregunto por millonésima vez Mimi

-No, aun no Mimi- Dijo Yamato algo cansado

-Entonces ¿Cuando llegaremos?- Pregunto ella

-Ahora- Dijo Yamato soltando su mano y quitandole la venda que cubría su ojos

Cuando la venda fue removida de sus ojos Mimi se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba en frente de un bello lugar: Un Invernadero

-Es... Es... ¡Es Hermoso!- Exclamo Mimi saltando como una niñita- ¡Gracias Yamato!

-De nada- Dijo el tranquilo mientras veía correr a Mimi por todo el lugar como si de un parque se tratara

-Es hermoso, hay toda clase de plantas aquí- Dijo Mimi mirando un arbusto de campanillas azules

-Si, de hecho después de que termine de analizar la rosa que trajiste, la añadirán al invernadero dentro de tres días- Dijo el rubio

-Es maravilloso escuchar eso Yamato- Dijo Mimi acercándose a Yamato y tomando su mano entre la suya- Ahora quiero que me muestres este lugar de arriba hacia abajo, no quiero perderme absolutamente nada de este hermoso lugar

-Esta bien, lo que tu digas- Dijo el jalando de su mano y guiándola a través del Invernadero

_**Unos cuantos minutos después...**_

Después de enseñarle todo el invernadero, los dos se dirigieron a un lugar especifico del invernadero para descansar ya que Mimi se sentía algo cansada después de recorrer según ella "El Mismísimo Edén", cuando llegaron Mimi vio una pequeña mesa junto con dos sillas de metal ubicadas debajo de un gran árbol rodeado de varios arbustos, parecía un jardín sacado de esos cuentos de hadas que solía leer junto con Yoleida y se veía exactamente igual que en su sueño

-Que bonito- Alabo Mimi- ¿Reservas este lugar para alguien en especial Yamato?

-Solo para mi hermano y para mi nadie mas a venido a este lugar, excepto tu- Dijo Yamato sentándose en una de las sillas- Tenía este lugar reservado para alguien especial como decías tu, pero esa persona jamas llego

-Oh... Perdón por preguntar- Dijo ella

-Tranquila no es nada de lo que tengas por que disculparte- Dijo el

-¿Seguro?- Cuestiono ella

-Si, seguro Mimi- Correspondió el

-Ok- Dijo ella, de pronto empezaron a hablar banalidades como si se conocieran de toda la vida hasta que Mimi noto que había una pequeña rama colgando sobre la mesa en la que estaban- ¿Oye cero haber visto esa planta antes?

-¿Cual?- Dijo Yamato confundido

-Esa- Dijo Mimi señalando la pequeña rama que estaba sobre ellos

-Oh... Esa se llama Muérdago Silvestre- Respondió el

-Si, e oído de el, crece en mi isla- Respondió Mimi a la par que se levantaba para ver mejor la pequeña planta- Esta es muy diferente al muérdago tradicional, sus hojas son mas bifurcadas y de un color verde un poco mas oscuro y su fruta es azul rey...- Dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia Yamato- Como tus ojos...

-Si...- Dijo el levantándose y poniéndose en frente de Mimi- Y también crecen en lugares remotos como en paramos y tundras, lo cual hace a este espécimen interesante y raro de analizar y tampoco sigue la vieja tradición de besarse bajo este

-¿Hay un mito?- Pregunto ella notoriamente interesante en saber

-Si, lo hay, dicen que cuando dos personas están debajo del muérdago estas deben darse un beso- Dijo Yamato

-¿Y con este muérdago no es la misma cosa?- Pregunto Mimi

-La verdad, no se decirte Mimi este muérdago es muy diferente al muérdago tradicional de navidad, así que dudo mucho que haya un mito sobre este- Respondió el

-Pues en ese caso se puede hacer esto...- Dijo Mimi acercándose a Yamato, estiro sus manos y con estas tomo su rostro y dejo un dulce y pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda haciendo que este se sonrojada de inmediato, para cuando ella se separo hablo

-¿Por que fue eso?- Pregunto el con las mejillas rojas

-Pues, si debajo del muérdago tradicional la gente se besa en los labios, bajo el muérdago tradicional la gente deberá besarse en la mejilla, para aquellos que se consideran amigos- Dijo Mimi aunque aun tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿Te gusta la idea?

-No, no me gusta- Dijo el- Me fascina Mimi

Así cada vez que se encontraran debajo de esa planta, ella tendría que besarlo, y eso no le desagradaba para nada

-_Nota mental: Colgar estos muérdagos por toda la casa-_ Pensó Yamato sonriendo

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Bueno queridos lectores, la inspiración volvió a mi (Suenan aplausos de la nada) Y si me retrase un poco, esto es para compensarlos, traten de no burlarse del pobre Taichi mucho ya que su cara va a oler a trasero de Ryo... Y por que les cuento solo esperen hasta el próximo capitulo. Cielos me escuche como presentador de algún Reallity malo, en fin me despido**

**Alita se despide**

**Besos ;3**


	11. Una grata convivencia

**Si ya se que me e olvidado de ustedes por completo y que soy un ser despreciable que no merece siquiera uno de sus Reviews y esas otras cosas TT-TT Pero juro y prometo que tratare de actualizar mas seguido, eso y si la cosa llamada inspiración se digna a aparecer, pero lo juro o dejo de llamarme Alexandra Carolina Urbina Molina. Y recuerdo que acepto sugerencias para continuar esta magnifica y motivadora historia ;3**

**Disclaimer: **Ya todos sabemos lo que dice aquí y no quiero recordarlo *Cara afligida apunto de querer romper algo* Sera mejor que comience con el fic antes de que me de el arranque de ira y me de por romper la pantalla de mi computadora.

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako.

**Sugerencias: **Cuando vean algo dentro de comillas ("), significa que habrá una explicación y descripción al final del capitulo. ;3

**Aclaraciones: **Quiero recordarles algo, en el capitulo Takari, la mariposa no se llama Chispa Arco Iris es Chispa Diamante, eso fue un error mio, disculpen (Inclina la cabeza y hace una reverencia de disculpa)

* * *

Capitulo 7: Una grata convivencia.

Después de haber llevado a las chicas a conocer los lugares que querían conocer decidieron reunirse con Joe cuando terminaran; para cuando llegaron a la casa del medico este solo los vio con una cara extraña, todos se veían como decimos en algunas partes de Sur América con una "Cara de Trasero" Taichi parecía tener un pequeño ataque compulsivo junto con un tic nervioso en el ojo, pacería un Chihuahua aparte de tener a Soraida diciéndole palabras de aliento mientras sobaba sus hombros, Takeru venia junto con una Hikariel cubierta de pies a cabeza con cosas del Zoológico y el, con un ojo morado, Ken parecía consternado al lado de una Yoleida entusiasmada y por último Yamato quien parecía ser el único normal, bueno, decir por así normal con la cara levemente ruborizada. Ante los rostros de todos no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber que les paso? Se ven terribles, bueno unos mas que otros- Dijo Joe refiriéndose a Taichi- ¿Por que Taichi parece estar convulsionando?

-Le cayo la ropa interior de alguien en la cara y ahora esta traumatizado de por vida- Dijo Soraida

-Ryo... Ropa Interior... Trasero... Huele Horrible...- Balbuceaba Taichi temblando de solo recordar lo sucedido

-Ya entendimos, anda siéntate y duerme y procura no soñar con ese horrible olor a trasero de ese sujeto llamado Ryo- Dijo Soraida empujando a Taichi hacia el sofá y recostándolo en el para dormirlo

-¿La ropa interior de Ryo le cayo en la cara?- Pregunto Joe sorprendido

-Cuando este mejor, probablemente te lo explique- Aseguro Soraida

-Ok ¿Y a ustedes que les paso? ¿Por que tienes el ojo morado Takeru?- Pregunto el mirando al rubio menor

-Es una larga historia...- Dijo el recordando

-Y muy divertida también- Dijo Hikariel

**_FlashBack..._**

_Habían pasado todo el día recorriendo el Zoológico y dado que era a primera vez de la chica se detenían en cualquier lugar incluso se detuvieron cerca de un viejo hombre que vendía globos_

_-¡T.K Mira! ¿Que son esos?- Pregunto Hikariel mirando a los animales hechos con globos_

_-Esos se llaman globos y son muy famosos entre los niños- Explico el viendo como le brillaban los ojos a la joven- ¿Quieres uno?_

_-¡Si!- Exclamo ella jalándolo de la mano y llevándolo donde el señor_

_-Buenos Días Señorita ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- Pregunto el viejo hombre al ver a la joven para luego desviar la vista hacia el chico que venia con ella- ¿Como has estado Takeru?_

_-Muy bien señor Akida- Dijo Takeru_

_-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Hirariel sorprendida_

_-Si, yo lo e visto desde que era un niño y antes de irse siempre venía aquí por un globo del zoológico- Explico el señor con voz __nostálgica_

_-Que lindo...-Dijo la castaña de pronto sintió una pequeña punzada en la cabeza y varios recuerdos empezaron a golpear en su cabeza pero borrosos_

_Takeru noto el silencio de la joven y se acerco por detrás al ver que la joven le había dado la espalda_

_-Hikariel ¿Estas Bien?- Pregunto Takeru tocando levemente el hombro de la castaña, sin embargo esta por el susto termino por acto reflejo del susto termino por enmarcar su codo en el ojo derecho del rubio- ¡Ay!_

_-¡Takeru! ¡Lo Siento!- Dijo Hikariel, sin embargo cambio su semblante preocupado por uno cómico al ver como quedo Takeru_

_-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto el rubio quitando la mano de su ojo- ¿Tan mal se ve?_

_Hikariel no respondió simplemente empezó a alternar la vista el y un globo en forma de Panda y al ver la diferencia su rostro se ilumino _

_-Te pareces a un Panda... Un lindo y tierno Panda- Dijo la castaña abalanzándose sobre el abrazándolo y apretujando su mejilla contra la de el como si fuera una niña abrazando a su juguete favorito _

_-¿P-Panda?- Dijo el ruborizado mientras escuchaba las no tan disimuladas risas del señor Akida_

_-Tal parece que a tu "Amiga" le gustan los Pandas- Dijo el señor mayor con gracia_

_-¿Usted cree?- Dijo el mientras seguía siendo apretujado por la castaña algo que en realidad no le molestaba pero si era incomodo_

_-Si ¿Sabes algo Takeru? Para que tu amiga te suelte dale esto- Dijo extendiéndole un globo con forma de Panda en blanco y negro. Hikariel al ver el globo que le extendía el señor mayor automáticamente soltó a Takeru y tomo el globo_

_-Gracias señor Akida- Agradeció Takeru_

_-Cuando quieras hijo- Dijo mirando a Hikariel_

**_End FlashBack..._**

-OK... Esa sin duda fue la historia mas tierna y extraña que e escuchado jamas- Dijo Joe serio pero con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro

-Lo se ¿No tienes algo para mi ojo?- Pregunto Takeru

-Buscare una compresa de hielo- Dijo Joe yéndose a la cocina

-¿Y por que estas así Ken?- Pregunto Takeru

-Yoleida por poco y no se hace daño subiéndose a una estatua del museo- Dijo Ken

-Al menos eso es poco con lo que le paso a Taichi- Dijo Yamato mirando al moreno

-Pobre le cayo la ropa interior de Ryo en la cara, eso para mi seria trastorno permanente- Dijo Takeru

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Ken para luego dirigir su mirada al rubio mayor- Y dinos Yamato ¿Por que estas así de rojo?

Dicha pregunta descoloco un poco a Yamato, pero no les diría que estuvo en el invernadero con Mimi y que esta estuvo besandole la cara debido a los muérdagos que crecían ahí

-Por nada...- Dijo volteando la mirada

-Claro- Dijo Ken mirándolo fijamente junto con Takeru, el ya sabia que el no diría eso debido a su naturaleza reservada pero no evitaba pensar que ahí había gato encerrado.

-Deja de mirarme así- Dijo el avergonzado- Y tu también Takeru

-¿Yo que?- Dijo el inocente

-Aquí tienes Takeru, ponte esto en el ojo y tomate esto para que rebaje la hinchazón- Dijo Joe extendiéndole una compresa de hielo junto con pequeño medicamento

-Gracias, por cierto ¿En donde están las demás?- Dijo Takeru

Cuando de pronto se escucho un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de la cocina; un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a todos los presentes y sin pensarlo se dirigieron a la cocina para ver la escena mas extraña y poco convencional de todas...

-Oh... Hola cariño, entre para dejar esto en la cocina y me encontré con estas encantadoras jóvenes- Dijo Aoki, la esposa de Joe- Y se ofrecieron a ayudarme, ya sabes que en mi estado no puedo.

-Eso lo se querida pero... ¿No notas algo extraño en ellas?- Dijo Joe confundido ante la visión

Hikariel estaba lavando lo que parecían ser frutas y vegetales, Yoleida estaba limpiando los platos limpios, Soraida estaba puliendo los cuchillos de cocina y Mimi ayudaba a la señora Kido a cargar con las cosas pesadas.

-¿Extraño? ¿Hablas del hecho de que son isleñas, tienen vestimentas poco convencionales y que se asustan con las cosas modernas? Eso lo note cuando llegue cariño- Dijo Aoki

-De acuerdo- Dijo el no muy convencido

-¿Y que fue ese ruido extraño?- Pregunto Ken

-Oh! Eso, bueno Mimi trataba de bajar unas ollas y sin querer se la cayeron al suelo, nada de que preocuparse

-La verdad es que vinimos por que teníamos hambre y vinimos a su dominio domestico a buscar comida cuando nos encontramos con esta encantadora señora- Dijo Hikariel

-Vimos que traía muchas cosas en las manos y decidimos ayudarla- Dijo Yoleida

-Aparte de que es una mujer que esta en estado de gestación- Dijo ahora Soraida limpiando un cuchillo de carnicero- No podíamos dejarla así

-Las Amazonias tenemos un alto letargo de ser leales y serviciales a las mujeres y mas a las que esta por traer una vida al mundo- Dijo Mimi mirando a la pelinegra- ¿Cuantos meses tiene?

-Siete- Dijo Aoki acariciando su abultado vientre- Sera un varón

De pronto todas se enfrascaron en una conversación que parecía irrelevante para ellos, muy irrelevante

-Genial... Ya están hablando del embarazo- Dijo Joe- Mejor esperemos en la sala antes de que me incluyan en la conversación

Estaban por salir de la monumental cocina hasta que la voz de Aoki los detuvo

-Oh! Casi lo olvido cariño, que no se te olvide revisar los preparativos para la fiesta de Navidad- Dijo ella

-¿Navidad?- Dijeron las demás al mismo tiempo

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Hikariel

-Es la festividad mas bella del mundo- Dijo Aoki

-¿En serio?- Dijo Soraida

Y justo ahí, habían salido de una conversación para enfrascarse en otra, sin duda las mujeres eran un caso sin resolver, pero no hablaron de eso en la cocina sino en la sala.

-En la navidad todo es felicidad, las personas son mas alegres, se pueden escuchar niños cantar y ni hablemos de los regalos- Dijo Aoki emocionada

-¿Todo reciben regalos?- Pregunto Yoleida

-Si, todos sin excepción reciben regalos hay veces en las que uno puede llegar a recibir mas de uno- Dijo Aoki

-Yo quiero recibir mucho regalos- Exclamo Mimi como niña de seis años

Mientras con los otros, simplemente veían a la esposa de Joe hablar animadamente con las nativas que daban la impresión de ser un grupo de niñas rodeando a su madre escuchando sus historias. Y fue justo ahí cunado a alguien se le encendió el foco

-¿Oye linda?- Llamo Joe a su esposa interrumpiendo su relato sobre la Navidad

-¿Si cielo?- Respondió ella

-Por que no las invitamos a la cena de Navidad, sería bueno para que conocieran bien la festividad- Propuso este sin saber las reacciones de las chicas

Soraida sonrió ampliamente, Yoleida se abrazo a Ken alegre y Hikariel y Mimi dieron pequeños saltos en su lugar tomadas de las manos

-¡Si!- Exclamaron todas con los ojos brillando causando que Taichi despertara del golpe

-¿Que paso? ¿Donde esta el incendio?- Preguntó este alarmado

-No hay ningún incendio tarado- Respondió Yamato- Son solo las chicas gritando

-¿Gritando por que?- Preguntó este reincorporándose

-¡Por la navidad!- Exclamaron todas sonrientes

-La señora y el señor Kido fueron muy amables al invitarnos a su cena de Navidad- Dijo Hikariel

-Oh... Eso- Dijo este sin mas

-Si, en ese caso si ustedes señoritas van a venir deben empezar a alistarse- Dijo Aoki

-Um... Querida, aun faltan dos semanas para la cena. Tienen mucho tiempo para arreglarse- Dijo Joe sabio

-Eso lo se querido, pero es mejor que alisten temprano y así estarán radiantes para entonces- Dijo con una amable sonrisa- Ahora cielo, quiero un helado de chocolate con chispas y frambuesas

-¿Lo pides tu o lo pide mi hijo?

-Lo pedimos ambos cielo- Dijo acariciando su abultado vientre

Se levanto de su asiento y fue directo a la cocina, justo en menos de un segundo tenía en sus manos una elegante copa llena de algo marrón con pequeños toques en un fuerte rojo, en ningún momento ellas despegaron la vista de tan hermoso objeto y ver a la esposa de Joe saborearlo con deleite les hizo entrar la curiosidad

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó esta al ver como las cuatro nativas miraban su copa de helado como si este fuera la octava maravilla del mundo (_N/A: Eso es 100% cierto, el chocolate es la octava maravilla del mundo ;9_)

-¿Que es eso?- Preguntó Yoleida

Los ojos de todos quedaron fuera de órbita ¿¡Como era eso posible!? Nativas de una isla en donde crecían toda variedad de plantas y no crecía el famosísimo cacao, eso sin duda era considerado un delito, un verdadero delito contra el chocolate

-¿En serio no saben que es esto?- Preguntó Aoki, le parecía increíble que no supieran lo que era el chocolate

-No ¿Que es?- Preguntó Hikariel

-Esto, mi querida niña es ¡La octava maravilla del mundo!- Dijo la esposa de Joe alzando la copa como si fuera algo valioso

-Uh ¿En serio?- Preguntó Soraida

-En serio- Afirmo esta

-¿Podemos probarlo?- Pregunto Mimi, Aoki se levanto de su asiento y fue a la cocina, cuando volvió tenía en sus manos cuatro cucharas para postres y se las extendió a cada una- ¿Eso es un si?

-Si, adelante, todo el mundo merece probar el regalo de los dioses llamado chocolate- Dijo Aoki extendiéndoles la copa

Cada una hundió la cuchara en el postre tomando una pequeña porción tomando en cuenta de que la peli-negra lo estaba comiendo por ella y su bebe, miraron confusas el pequeño contenido amarronado con puntos aun mas oscuros en el, Hikariel estuvo por llevarse el bocado a la boca pero Aoki se lo impidió

-¡Espera! Antes de que lo prueben, tengan- Tomo algunas frambuesas de su postre, que de por si estaba abarrotado de ellas y las puso en la cucharas de cada una- Sabe mucho mejor con frutas

Ahora si, todas se llevaron la cuchara a la boca saboreando el delicioso dulce

Pero no sabían lo que habían provocado...

Saboreaban el dulce con fino deleite soltando pequeños gemidos de puro placer al sentir dicho manjar en su paladar

-¿Y que les pareció?- Preguntó T.K curioso, mas no llego a responder ya que las chicas se habían levantado de donde estaban sentadas y empezaron a corretear por toda la casa como infantes de 5 años

-_Tontos... No saben en que lío se han metido_\- Dijo una voz masculina que para otros fue muy extraña

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Dijo Ken

-_Ahora sera un gran problema controlarlas_\- Dijo otra voz femenina

-¿Quien esta ahí?- Repitió Tai molesto, si era una de las malas bromas de Daisuke, no le estaba causando ninguna gracia

-_Aquí abajo tipo listo- _Dijo otra voz que parecía ser la mas serena, ya que las otras sonaban algo molesta e irritadas

Por instinto, todos bajaron la mirada encontrándose con lo que nunca pensaron

Un zorro, un tigre blanco, un león y un lobo recostados en el piso de lo mas normal mirando como las mujeres correteaban por cada rincón de la casa, pero en lo personal esas criaturas se les hacían familiares.

Eran las Bestias Sagradas de las Chicas

Pero sin duda lo que los intrigo fue ¿Como fue que ellos llegaron ahí si se fueron con T.K? Bueno, ya habría tiempo para averiguar eso.

Pasaron al menos unos 5 segundos en donde todos estaban analizando lo que estaban viendo...

Hasta que...

-¡Ahhh!

El grito de Aoki rompió el ambiente tenso

-¡Joe! ¡Saca a esos animales de aquí!- Grito ella poniéndose de pie en el sillón individual de la sala, del susto soltó su copa de helado cayendo tristemente sobre la cabeza del león

-¡Urgh! ¡Quitenme esta asquerosidad de mi melena!- Exclamo el león

-¿¡E-El León habla!?- Exclamo Yamato- ¿¡Pero que demonios!?

-Si, princesa, hablamos- Dijo el león rodando los ojos mientras trataba de quitarse los restos de chocolate de su melena

Ahora si se había formado un verdadero alboroto, literalmente, Soraida y Mimi estaban correteando por toda la casa, Yoleida estaba saltando de aquí a allá, Hikariel estaba balanceándose en uno de los barandales del piso superior y Aoki, bueno, la pobre al ver a un par animales salvajes y carnivoros hablando hizo que se desmayara, afortunadamente no toco el suelo por que Joe fue mas rápido y la atajo antes de caer

-La llevare a su habitación, ustedes, por amor al cielo deténganlas, no quier que mi esposa despierte y vea su casa hecha un desastre- Suplico este caminando hacia las escaleras

-De acuerdo- Dijo Tai decidido, para luego dirigir su mirada al león de melena del mismo color del cabello de Soraida- Muy bien gatito ¿Como las detenemos?

-Esa no es forma de dirigirse a una bestia sagrada, si vas a hablarme, llámame por mi nombre- Dijo el león orgulloso y altivo, algo parecido a su dueña

-De acuerdo, Flamberge- Dijo Taichi recordando el nombre de la bestia de la pelirroja

-Mejor, ahora, ¿¡Como se les ocurre darles de comer eso a ellas!?- Su voz molesta parecía un fuerte rugido, era de esperarse de una bestia como el

-¿Que cosa? ¿Hablas del Chocolate?- Peguntó Takeru

-Si, en la isla esta rotundamente prohibido la planta que produce ese nefasto dulce que ustedes llaman "Chocolate"- Dijo el tigre blanco con algo de repulsión

-Si ellas consumen por lo menos un quinto de una porción completa del dulce, terminaran por entrar en un fuerte trance de hiperactividad- Hablo el zorro

-En otras palabras, están en un trance de azúcar muy activo- Dijo el lobo

-¿Y como las detenemos Silvester?- Preguntó Yamato al lobo de Mimi

-Sencillo- Hablo Braixen- Solo tienen que mojarlas con agua fría y después golpearlas para que queden en coma

-¿Golpearlas? ¿Están seguros?- Dijo Ken sorprendido

Pero antes de que pudieran responder, un fuerte estruendo llamo su atención, con el temor a flor de piel pensando que habían roto algo y se habían hecho daño fueron directo al sitio de donde provino el ruido

El despacho de Joe...

Pensaron lo peor, tenían miedo de entrar y encontrar una perfecta escena del crimen (Sin el cadáver y la sangre claro) digna de un sicario profesional; Ken fue quien tuvo las agallas y abrió la puerta encontrándose con lo menos pensaban...

Todas tiradas en el suelo

Y el despacho de Joe impecable

-¿¡Pero que demonios..!?- Exclamo Tai confundido

-Bueno, creo que podremos descartar la idea de golpearlas- Hablo el tigre de Hikariel

Mientras que los demás simplemente la veían con cara de _¿En serio?_

Esto esta muy lejos de terminar...

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Muy bien ¿cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que no actualice por última vez? Ni idea, yo nunca cuento nada -_-U Pero en si, fue muy descuidado de mi parte dejar esta historia de lado y de verdad me siento muy muy apenada, en verdad no tengo palabras para describir lo apenada que estoy y lo avergonzada que me siento **

**Desde hoy, prometo actualizar seguidamente, pero como ahora estoy alistando mis proyectos de Tesis y mi ingreso a la Universidad solo podré actualizar los viernes, espero y les sirva ;9**

**Y con esto me despido**

**Alita se despide**

**Besos ;3**

**P.D. Les recuerdo, que las ideas son siempre bienvenidas, bueno, si es que aun quieren enviarlas ^^**

**P.D. 2. Ali-san a vuelto definitivamente! XD XD XD **


	12. ¿Tu casa es mi cueva?

**¡He vuelto Damas y Caballeros! *Hace entrada gloriosa mientras suenan aplausos de la nada* Este capitulo estará centrado en las Bestias Sagradas de nuestras protagonistas y unas que otras sorpresas por ahí mismito ^3^**

**Disclaimer: **Ya todos sabemos lo que dice aquí y no quiero recordarlo *Cara afligida apunto de querer romper algo* Sera mejor que comience con el fic antes de que me de el arranque de ira y me de por romper la pantalla de mi computadora.

**Parejas Principales: **Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako.

**Sugerencias: **Cuando vean algo dentro de comillas ("), significa que habrá una explicación y descripción al final del capitulo. ;3

**Aclaraciones: **Quiero recordarles algo, en el capitulo Takari, la mariposa no se llama Chispa Arco Iris es Chispa Diamante, eso fue un error mio, disculpen (Inclina la cabeza y hace una reverencia de disculpa)

* * *

Capitulo 8: ¿Tu casa es mi cueva?

_**2 Horas Después...**_

Sin duda lo que habían hecho fue un milagro de esos de los que habla la Biblia, en menos de dos horas habían terminado de arreglar el desastre que habían hecho las "Las niñas" en pleno letargo de locura al comer chocolate; no les fue difícil sacarlas del despacho de Joe y dejarlas tiradas en los sillones de la sala pero si se les dificulto la tarea de explicarle a la esposa de Joe el por que esos animales hablaban

-Muy bien, según tu Takeru estos no son animales convencionales ¿Cierto?- Volvió a hablar Aoki por 6ta vez consecutiva, le habían hablado repetidas veces del asunto y aun no lo entendía- Son bestias que de por si hablan por si misma ¿Cierto?

-Si cielo, son Bestias Sagradas- Le dijo Joe calmado y sereno- Ellos son muy diferentes a los animales comunes y corrientes

-Y hablan como personas normales y son mas grandes que sus razas en si ¿Cierto?- Volvió a hablar de forma nerviosa

-Si Aoki, ellos son inofensivos- Hablo Takeru serenamente- No le harán daño si usted no lo hace

-Eso depende- Dijo Flamberge causando que el rostro de la mujer se tornara azul debido al tono amenazante que uso

-Cállate, estas asustando a la pobre mujer embarazada- Lo regañó Braixen golpeando su cabeza con su cola

-Tiene razón, una mujer en gestación debe ser tratada con calma- Dijo Snowy dedicándola una mirada furiosa al león para luego cambiarla por una mas serena al ver a la mujer- Tranquila, está así por falta de hambre ¿Cuantos meses tienes?

-Tengo siete meses- Respondió

-¿Y que sera?- Preguntó Silvester acercándose a ella

-Sera un varón, pero los demás no lo saben solo los que están aquí- Respondió ella mas calmada sentándose en el sillón

-Oh... Así que quieres mantenerlo en secreto hasta que nazca ¿Cierto?- Dijo el zorro con interés

-Si, tenía pensado en revelarlo en la pequeña fiesta que llevaré a cabo en un par de días, solo Joe y sus compañeros saben que mi hijo es varón pero no se lo digan a nadie mas- Hablo Aoki serena con algo de diversión a los animales sentados delante de ella como niños en frente de su maestra- Me gustaría invitarlos, pero solo causaría pánico a mis invitados

Antes mostraba miedo por ver que esos animales hablaban ¿Y ahora? Hablaban como si se conocieran de años

-Bravo, antes les tenía pavor y ahora parecen mejore amigos- Dijo Taichi cruzado de brazos

-Míralo del lado bueno Taichi- Dijo Ken

-¿Cual?

-Por lo menos no se a desmayado o hecho algo excéntrico por el miedo- Dijo Joe

Un fuerte y extraño sonido resonó en la habitación tan fuerte que logro llama la atención de todos los presentes en la sala, bueno, casi todos...

-¿Que fue eso?- Dijo Takeru

Las miradas de todos, por suma obviedad fueron a parar donde Taichi quien se encontraba ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, no fue hasta un par de segundos que sintió las miradas de todos sobre el

-¿Que?- Soltó este

-¿Dime que ese fue tu estomago?- Preguntó Yamato

-Mi estomago no suena así- Reprendió este- Suena un poco mas bajo que eso

-Ese fue el mio- Dijo Flamberge

Ahora todas las miradas fueron a parar al león de brillante melena rojiza quien mantenía una especie de expresión de incertidumbre

-¿Ese fue tu estomago?- Dijo Ken anonadado

-Si, desde que llegamos a su extraña selva de acero y metal no e comido nada- Soltó este despreocupado

-¡Oh! ¿Tienen hambre? Lo hubieran dicho antes- Aoki se levanto de donde esta y fue directo a la cocina- Si gustan puedo darles algo para que coman

-¿Esta usted segura señora Aoki? No queremos que todas sus reservas se acaben por nuestra culpa- Dijo Braixen

-Nada de eso, aunque sean animales son invitados y si van a comer, créeme que los obligaré a hacerlo- Dijo Aoki guiñándole un ojo juguetona- ¿Quieren la carne cruda, asada o a la parrilla?

A todos les bajo una gota por la sien ante la pregunta hecha por la embarazada. ¿Quien en su sano juicio le preguntaría a un animal salvaje como quiere la carne? ¡Nadie! Absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio lo haría

-¿Que es eso de carne asada?- Preguntó Snowy notoriamente interesada

-Es carne cocinada ¿Quieres probarla Snowy?- Preguntó Aoki amablemente

-Si- Respondió ella

-Yo también quisiera probarla- Dijo Silvester al lado de la tigresa

-¡Yo quiero probar la carne a la parrilla!- Exclamo Flamberge como un niño pequeño o en su caso, una cría de león. Pero fue callado por el golpe de la cola de Braixen en su cabeza- ¡Auch! ¡Braixen!

-Compórtate gato tonto, estamos en una cueva ajena- Lo regañó el zorro- Además, yo también estoy interesada en probar eso llamado 'Carne a la Parrilla'

-Esta bien ¡Joe! ¡Ve alistando la parrillera!- Grito Aoki desde la cocina

-¡Esta bien cariño!- Respondió el mirando a sus compañeros y a las huéspedes quienes permanecían en los sillones amarradas y dormidas- Mientras ella esta ocupada con las bestias, llévenlas a un lugar seguro no quiero mas desastres en mi casa- Dijo el dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Esta bien- Dijo Ken, se acerco a donde estaba Yoleida, la tomo entre sus brazos al estilo princesa y fue directo a la puerta

-¿A donde la llevas?- Preguntó Taichi

-A mi casa, Joe dijo que no quería mas desastres en su casa así que la llevaré a la mía- Dijo el como si nada- Deberían de hacer lo mismo

Los tres se miraron entre si, si lo hacían puede que ellas terminarían por hacer ese desastre en su casa y no querían eso; pero no podían darle toda la responsabilidad a Joe, el tenía una mujer embarazada y debía de hacerse cargo de ella y al parecer su esposa estaba mas que conforme con las bestias sagradas de las chicas pues estas no habían actuado de forma hostil y salvaje con ella, es mas, parecía la famosa relación entre amo y mascota

Sin pensarlo demasiado Taichi se acerco a Soraida y la cargo poniéndola sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas... Tan ordinario como siempre...

-Ken tiene razón, no podemos dejarle toda la responsabilidad al Superior Joe- Dijo Taichi serio- Debemos de contribuir por lo menos en controlar a estas 'Bestias' con cuerpos de mujer ya que al parecer esos animales están muy cómodos con Aoki

-¿Sabes que? Por primera vez en tu miserable vida, estoy de acuerdo contigo Taichi- Dijo Yamato tomando a Mimi de una forma un poco mas delicada cargándola al estilo princesa- Hay que hacernos cargo

-Si, además, ellas al parecer son seres calmados- Dijo Takeru poniendo a Hikariel en su espalda y sosteniéndola por sus piernas- Lo único que no hay que hacer es darles chocolate y estamos bien

-Exacto- Dijo Ken saliendo por la puerta seguido de los otros

* * *

**_Un par de minutos después..._**

* * *

-¡Ya esta listo!- Exclamo Aoki desde la cocina sirviendo las dos porciones de carne asada en dos platos- ¡Cariño! ¿Ya terminaste con la parrillera?

-¡Si cielo! ¡Se las serviré aquí afuera- Dijo Joe desde el patio de atrás

-¡Esta bien!- Tomo los dos platos que tenían la carne asada y los puso delante del lobo y la tigresa- Aquí tienes, buen provecho

-Gracias señora Aoki- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo empezando a comer

Mientras tanto en el patio, Joe terminaba de servir las otras dos porciones de carne a la parrilla para el zorro y el león

-Aquí tienen amigos, disfrútenlo- Dijo Joe dejando ambos platos con carne delante de ellos

-Muchas gracias señor Joe- Agradeció Braixen educadamente

-¡Comida!- Exclamo Flamberge empezando a comer la carne como todo un animal, bueno, a fin de cuentas lo era.

-Salvaje...- Murmuro Braixen comiendo de su plato de forma educada, mientras que Joe simplemente sonreía ante el confortamiento de los animales, al parecer eran muy opuestos a sus amos, pues según el; Sora era alguien rígida y severa y Flamberge era lo opuesto a ella, loco y divertido; Hikariel era alguien amigable y tenía aires infantiles y Snowy era alguien algo arisca y con aires de madurez; Yoleida a leguas parecía ser alguien entusiasta y extrovertida lo cual explica el por que Braixen es tranquila e introvertida y Mimi, bueno, ese era su mayor misterio, Silvester se comportaba de una forma calmada y realista y puede que Mimi fuera alguien colorida y llena de una esencia algo infantil que ocultaba con una fachada serena y callada

-Que interesante...- Murmuro el- Verdaderamente interesante...

Los dos animales veían a Joe confundidos pero era mejor no hablar

-En seguida vuelvo, tengo que hacer algo- Dijo el corriendo directamente hacia la casa- Si necesitan algo pueden pedírselo a mi esposa

-¿Que le dio?- Preguntó Flamberge con la boca llena

-Ni idea- Dijo el- Por cierto Flamberge

-¿Si?

-No comas con la boca llena, es asqueroso- Dijo Braixen alejando su plato del de el, mientras que este simplemente actuó como si nada y siguió comiendo como bestia

Bueno... A fin de cuentas... Era una bestia...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**¡TA-DA! Lo hice... Otra vez *Empieza a bailar Harlem Shake***

**Para el próximo capítulo verán como las diferentes protagonistas se comportan en las casas de nuestro queridos hombres... Y una pequeña sorpresa junto con el...**

**Y sin mas, me despido**

**Alita se despide**

**Besos ;3**

**P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay Review ;D**

**Adiós ;9**


End file.
